


甜蜜的生活(盾冬)

by abc761012



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom, 復仇者聯盟, 美國隊長, 美國隊長：酷寒戰士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 轉角遇到愛的後續，單篇看也可以





	1. 設定

人物設定：

史蒂夫．羅傑斯

陸軍三角洲部隊（美國陸軍特種部隊第一特種作戰分遣隊）退伍。

收養好友（軍隊中認識）的一雙兒女（小約瑟夫和瑪莎）。

軍人世家的菁英，退伍後重拾畫筆成為畫家，是兒童繪本的主筆。

詹姆斯．巴恩斯

暱稱巴奇，好友和家人習慣叫他巴奇。

陸軍特種部隊（綠扁帽）退伍。

退伍後在紐約的布魯克林區開一家咖啡廳。

＊兩人非青梅竹馬＊

娜塔莎．羅曼諾夫．羅傑斯

史蒂夫的妹妹，老羅傑斯先生（約瑟夫．羅傑斯）從戰場撿回來的孩子。

是一名俄國人，和養父母以及史蒂夫的感情很好。

現任CIA特工，男友克林特．巴頓是FBI的特工。

克林特．巴頓

代號鷹眼，FBI的特工，娜塔莎的男友。

山姆．威爾遜

空軍退伍後成為出版社的編輯，是史蒂夫的編輯兼好友。

霍華德．史塔克

史塔克工業的創始人，商人兼發明家，老羅傑斯先生的好友。

東尼．史塔克

史塔克工業的繼承人，商人兼發明家，史蒂夫的好友，兩人很喜歡鬥嘴。

詹姆斯．吉米．羅根．豪特利

好友們和家人、愛人會習慣叫他羅根。

史蒂夫的軍中同袍好友，有個比自己小的伴侶。

和伴侶育有一子戴肯一女蘿菈。

索爾．奧丁森

史蒂夫軍中同袍好友，有個律師弟弟（伴侶）洛基。

和伴侶（弟弟）育有兩子一女。

洛基．勞菲森．奧丁森

奧丁森家領養來的最小兒子，也是奧丁森家的童養媳，律師。

和詹姆斯（巴奇）是很好的閨中密友。

伴侶是自己的兄長索爾。

海拉．奧丁森

索爾和洛基的姊姊，奧丁森家族（集團）的CEO。

能力非常的出色，武力值非常高，連弟弟索爾都打不過。

和索爾是同父異母的姊姊，是洛基的養姊。


	2. Day 1 相擁入眠

詹姆斯在房子租約到期之後搬過去和史蒂夫他們一家人一起住，約瑟夫和瑪莎很高興詹姆斯過來和他們一起住，這樣他們每天下課後就可以等詹姆斯一起回家，史蒂夫也很開心愛人跟著他們一起住。

因此現在每天下班後他們會一起吃晚餐，然後輪流幫孩子們洗澡，之後就一人哄一個睡覺，只是約瑟夫和瑪莎會猜拳看看是誰要哄自己睡覺，可愛的樣子讓詹姆斯很疼他們。

兩個孩子偶爾也會出現打架的情形，這時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯就會很傷腦筋，對於他們兩個實在是不知道要說什麼才好，這時候他們就會要孩子們去罰站，好好的反省自己的所作所為。

「今天巴奇要跟我睡！」瑪莎拉著詹姆斯的衣服不放。

「我今天也想和巴奇睡。」看見妹妹這樣堅持約瑟夫一整個苦瓜臉。

「好了，瑪莎，今天就讓約瑟夫和巴奇睡覺，妳陪我睡覺，好嗎？」史蒂夫好聲好氣的對女兒說。

「妳昨天已經跟我睡囉！小公主，說好今天換人，不可反悔。」詹姆斯摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「好啦！」瑪莎不甘願的投入父親的懷抱中。

「謝謝。」約瑟夫開心的和詹姆斯道謝。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯一人帶一個回去房間哄他們睡覺，簡單的陪著他們睡覺不是什麼難事，只要孩子們睡著之後他們就會回房間睡覺，早上起來孩子們也不會覺得太過奇怪。

偶爾他們也會有想要賴床的時候，這時候孩子們會到他們的房間叫醒他們，只是有時候會不小心有兒童不宜的畫面出現，需要解釋給孩子們聽是為什麼，不過好在孩子們不太會問起這些事情。

約瑟夫和瑪莎還是需要人陪伴的年紀，儘管史蒂夫也慢慢讓他們兩人自己睡覺，只是有時候他們兩人還是會和史蒂夫或是詹姆斯撒嬌，對此身為大人的他們只好妥協。

「瑪莎，念故事書，好嗎？」史蒂夫看見女兒悶著頭不願意睡覺的樣子苦笑。

「不要，今天不是巴奇。」瑪莎悶悶的看著史蒂夫。

「這麼不喜歡我陪妳？」史蒂夫看見女兒打死不鑽入被子的樣子很無奈。

「很喜歡，可是巴奇會逗我笑。」瑪莎很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「好吧！那就明天妳和約瑟夫一起睡，跟以前一樣。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴瑪莎。

「我不要！我已經長大了，不想和約瑟夫睡。」瑪莎聽見這句話馬上抗議。

史蒂夫聽見女兒的抗議感到很無奈，自從詹姆斯來了之後他們兩人決定分開睡覺，自己和詹姆斯花了一點時間打造女兒的房間，每天分開哄哄兩個寶貝睡覺，只是不知道為什麼他們總是會搶詹姆斯，一定要他陪自己睡覺。

瑪莎一臉不高興的看著父親，史蒂夫即使很無奈只好把女兒抱起來，抱在懷裡哄哄這個寶貝女兒，當初收養他們的時候早已經預見會有這樣的情況，對於孩子們史蒂夫總是有很大的耐心，只是有時候會感到很傷腦筋。

現在就是這個樣子，史蒂夫真的感到很傷腦筋，瑪莎一旦任性起來就會非常難哄，他已經不知道要怎樣才好，看見父親苦惱的樣子瑪莎知道自己又讓父親不開心，動動自己的身子跟他撒嬌，然後親吻父親的臉頰。

「爸爸，為什麼你會要我們？我們不是你的孩子。」瑪莎突然問出這句話。

「因為我喜歡你們，你們是我的寶貝。」史蒂夫親親女兒的小臉頰。

「嗯，你唸書給我聽，以後我要弟弟妹妹，你和巴奇要生給我們。」瑪莎拿出一本自己喜歡的繪本給史蒂夫。

「小公主，妳真的很為難我，那我會和巴奇商量。」史蒂夫聽見女兒說的話只能苦笑。

瑪莎才不管自家父親說的話，反正自己到時候要求的話，史蒂夫和詹姆斯肯定會想辦法生給她，現在好好的聽父親念故事給自己聽就好，那些事情給史蒂夫和詹姆斯煩惱就好。

好不容易哄睡自己寶貝女兒後，史蒂夫在她的額頭上落下一吻，對於女兒說的話他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，只是摸摸她頭凝視她的睡臉，然後才起身回去房間和詹姆斯一起睡覺。

詹姆斯哄完約瑟夫後回到房間去睡覺，約瑟夫這個孩子很好哄，只要念繪本給他聽或是說說自己的一些故事後，約瑟夫就會乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺，偶爾會陪著他畫圖，不過這是史蒂夫比較常做的事情。

「小公主很難哄？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫回到房間裡的樣子問。

「是有點難哄，除了鬧脾氣以外就是再和我任性。」史蒂夫苦笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「女孩子嘛！總是會比較難哄。」詹姆斯很清楚女性的個性。

「而且啊！那孩子說，以後她要是想要有弟弟妹妹，我們要生給她。」史蒂夫對此感到很無奈。

「那樣也沒關係，可以找代理孕母，不需要太過擔心。」詹姆斯總是會有辦法解決。

「呵呵！那就到時候再說。」史蒂夫坐到床上親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯躺在床上睡覺，對於孩子們的情況他們總是會說一下，然後史蒂夫會把詹姆斯抱在自己的懷裡，閉上眼睛一起好好睡覺，這兩個孩子肯定是家裡的鬼靈精，常常會讓他們傷腦筋，卻是他們兩人的甜蜜負擔。

史蒂夫從不會後悔收養約瑟夫和瑪莎，就像詹姆斯一點也不後悔和史蒂夫交往是一樣的道理，而且詹姆斯很喜歡和史蒂夫相擁入眠，抱在一起睡覺是多麼舒服的事情，甚至可以感受到對方的愛。

靠在一起睡覺的兩人露出好看的笑容，那是一種多麼滿足的笑容，和自己最愛的人在一起是多麼幸福的事情，更不用說能夠同居在一起和對方一起睡覺也是很幸福的事情。


	3. Day 2 一同外出購物

難得的假日詹姆斯讓咖啡店休假，和史蒂夫帶著孩子們一起去購物，之前他答應過史蒂夫說要帶他們去挑選做點心的用具，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以和他們一起出門，兩個人各牽著史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起去買東西。

看見孩子們興奮的樣子史蒂夫微笑，詹姆斯對於兩個孩子非常的疼愛，約瑟夫和瑪莎真的很喜歡詹姆斯，自己能夠和詹姆斯在一起果然是一件很幸福的事情，生活就是這樣簡單。

來到超市的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯一人推一個推車，讓兩個孩子可以坐在推車上面，除了要買做點心的用具之外，還要買一些日常生活用品，因此推兩個推車根本不算是什麼。

「爸爸，可以買餅乾和飲料嗎？」瑪莎指著餅乾區裡面的餅乾問著史蒂夫。

「小公主，出門前我們說過什麼？」史蒂夫很有耐心的問著女兒。

「不可以買餅乾。」瑪莎乖乖的回答史蒂夫。

「妳乖一點我會考慮看看，但是現在不行。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴女兒。

聽見父親說的話瑪莎悶悶的坐在推車上，趴在車上一點也沒有精神，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形苦笑，他知道史蒂夫是個很有原則的父親，對於女兒的要求不一定會給她，避免溺愛她史蒂夫還是會扮黑臉。

約瑟夫拿著牛奶，這瓶牛奶是剛剛詹姆斯拿給他的，果汁這種東西史蒂夫會習慣用水果現打的鮮果汁給他們喝，因此給他們喝的基本上是牛奶，很少會給他們喝飲料。

看見約瑟夫很認真的看著自己挑東西的樣子詹姆斯微笑，然後伸出手摸摸他的頭，偶爾他們兩人會討論一下要買什麼東西，詹姆斯會問問約瑟夫的意見，當然也會問問瑪莎的意見。

「要多買一些牛肉嗎？」史蒂夫正在挑選肉類的樣子有些苦惱。

「想要煮什麼？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫苦惱的樣子問。

「想做一些骰子牛。」史蒂夫抬頭看詹姆斯。

「那就買剛好就好，買太多也不好。」詹姆斯想了想之後告訴史蒂夫。

聽見詹姆斯說的話史蒂夫點頭，然後乖乖的把一個星期的份放入推車裡面，瑪莎看見推車裡面的肉品沒有多說什麼，偶爾也會說出自己想要吃什麼，史蒂夫也會把材料放入推車中。

青菜蘿蔔什麼的當然也會放入推車中，自從學了一些別國的料理後，史蒂夫會多做一些蔬菜類的料理，不再是只有生菜沙拉而已，讓兩個孩子非常開心，總是會把所有的飯菜給吃光。

偶爾詹姆斯也會進入廚房做飯，然後弄出好吃的料理給大家吃，每個星期他們會出來購物一次，而每個星期做飯的人都不一樣，這個星期是史蒂夫下廚煮飯，自然是換他挑選食材。

「約瑟夫、瑪莎，要吃海鮮嗎？」史蒂夫在挑選食材的時候問兩個孩子。

「要！」瑪莎開心的回答史蒂夫。

「好。」約瑟夫點點頭表示答應。

「要做海鮮料理嗎？」詹姆斯看史蒂夫拿材料的樣子問。

「是啊！最近學到一道海鮮料理，想弄來試試看。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「我會期待。」詹姆斯很開心可以吃到史蒂夫親自做的料理。

採購差不多之後他們兩人去結帳，結帳前他們兩人先把孩子們放下來，兩個孩子乖乖在史蒂夫和詹姆斯的身邊，要是有人想要拐他們的話史蒂夫和詹姆斯會知道，基本上孩子們也不會跟陌生人走。

今天沒有買到自己想要吃的東西，瑪莎的小腦袋正在考慮要不要打給羅根，讓她最喜歡的教父買給自己吃，史蒂夫當然知道小女兒的腦袋會有什麼想法，不過這點他不會去阻止。

「小公主，妳的小腦袋又在想什麼？」詹姆斯拿起袋子後牽起瑪莎的手。

「爸爸沒有買餅乾和飲料給我吃，巴奇你要買給我嗎？」瑪莎抬頭問詹姆斯。

「我們說好今天不能買，所以我不能買給妳。」詹姆斯微笑的看著瑪莎。

「好吧！下次見到羅根要他買給我。」瑪莎用力的點頭表示自己已經做好決定。

「小淘氣！」詹姆斯聽見瑪莎說的話苦笑。

「真是的。」史蒂夫對於女兒總是很無奈。

約瑟夫聽見瑪莎說的話沒有任何反應，他每個星期都會收到教父東尼給餅乾和飲料，由於自己對於那些東西不是很有興趣，所以大多都被瑪莎吃掉，雖然偶爾他也會吃那些東西就是。

不過約瑟夫比較喜歡吃史蒂夫或是詹姆斯親手做的點心，也不是說他特別的健康，而是對於甜食沒有娜麼大的興趣，要是遇到自己喜歡吃的點心，他也會開心的把點心給吃光。

史蒂夫笑笑的看著約瑟夫，對於內向的兒子他會多一點照顧，偶爾會分心的照顧自己最寶貝的兒子，雖然自己不是他們兩人的親生父親，可是卻給他們兩人滿滿的愛，當然在他們懂事之後告訴他們的身世。

「爸爸，可以買冰淇淋嗎？」看見冰淇淋車約瑟夫問史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫點頭答應他。

「我要吃草莓冰淇淋！」瑪莎大聲的告訴詹姆斯。

「好。」詹姆斯看見瑪莎這樣的活潑微笑。

他們四個人一起走向冰淇淋車，各自買自己想要吃的口味後到旁邊的公園坐下來吃冰淇淋，剛剛買的東西當然有收好，看見孩子們開心的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，趁著孩子們不注意的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯交換一個吻。

瑪莎開心的坐在史蒂夫的懷裡吃冰淇淋，約瑟夫被詹姆斯抱著，吃完冰淇淋後孩子們意猶未盡的舔舔自己的手，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫拿出衛生紙給他們擦手，詹姆斯伸出手幫史蒂夫擦嘴，對方也趁著孩子們不注意親吻自己的嘴角。


	4. Day 3 半夜一起看恐怖電影

史蒂夫和詹姆斯最近想要看恐怖電影，想要半夜去看電影，因此把約瑟夫和瑪莎托付給娜塔莎和克林頓照顧，難得可以住在姑姑家的住，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯放心許多。

把孩子們安頓好之後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯手牽手去電影院看電影，難得想要半夜一起看恐怖電影，他們當然會去電影院看，挑選自己想要看的恐怖電影之後，他們買了爆米花和可樂，才進入影廳裡面坐下來。

可以和自己最愛的人約會史蒂夫很開心，詹姆斯覺得可以和史蒂夫一起看電影是很幸福的事情，當然隔天是假日他們才會這樣做，不然想要半夜看電影可是需要時間。

「沒想到半夜人還是很多。」進入電影院後詹姆斯說這句話。

「可能大家都想要看午夜場。」史蒂夫看見人多的樣子不知道要說什麼才好。

他們兩人找到位子坐了下來之後等待電影開場，這之間他們兩人聊了一下，有些女性看見他們兩人的樣子有些臉紅，史蒂夫和詹姆斯根本沒有注意到這樣的情況，也沒注意到自己的外表是那樣吸引人。

史蒂夫的外表是那樣好看、帥氣，詹姆斯當然也不輸給史蒂夫，所以很多女性看到他們兩人都會回頭多看一眼，畢竟好看的男人在街上可不是說很常看到，不過陷入兩人世界的他們根本沒注意到。

電影開始後史蒂夫和詹姆斯很認真的看著大螢幕裡面的內容，喜歡看恐怖電影的詹姆斯對於大螢幕裡面的內容沒有太大的感覺，史蒂夫對於這些東西也不太有感覺，所以也是靜靜的看完。

「比想像中的好看多了！」看完電影之後詹姆斯開心的說著。

「你喜歡就好。」史蒂夫微笑的看著他。

「我以為你不喜歡看恐怖電影。」詹姆斯很擔心史蒂夫一點也不喜歡看恐怖片。

「我是還好，偶爾會看。」史蒂夫有些不好意思的說著。

「我有點餓了，去二十四小時的餐廳看看？」詹姆斯很認真的看著史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫當然沒有太大意見。

看完電影之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯去二十四小時餐廳吃飯，大半夜的根本沒有什麼餐廳會營業，只有二十四小時的餐廳會營業，他們兩人才會去那樣的餐廳吃飯，不想要太早回家。

孩子們已經托付給其他人照顧，他們兩人可以慢慢來，半夜的紐約也別有一番風景，不過要小心一點就是，這時候可是宵小出沒的時候，史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然會注意自己身上的財物。

畢竟夜晚的紐約不是那樣的安全，即使是身為軍人的兩人他們也會很小心，只是想要偷他們兩人的財務，大概會被史蒂夫和詹姆斯打殘，絕對不會讓他們有機會得手，而且他們兩人是騎哈雷機車出門。

「偶爾單獨兩人真的很不錯。」詹姆斯很開心的告訴史蒂夫。

「下次再試試看。」史蒂夫當然知道詹姆斯的意思。

「走吧！去吃東西吧！」詹姆斯笑笑的拉著史蒂夫的手往餐廳的部份走過去。

「好。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑。

找到一家不錯的二十四小時的餐廳吃飯，史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人坐下來看菜單，想想要吃什麼東西，服務生看見他們兩人進入餐廳馬上端水給他們喝，然後把菜單拿給他們。

看了看菜單之後他們兩人點選自己想要吃的東西，選好自己想要吃的東西之後他們兩人聊天，史蒂夫和詹姆斯總是有許多話可以聊，儘管他們兩人幾乎都待在一起也是一樣。

偶爾把孩子們送到娜塔莎那邊一起出門約會是很不錯的事情，畢竟有了孩子們後史蒂夫的生活幾乎是圍著孩子轉，想要約會根本是不可能的事情，詹姆斯成為史蒂夫的伴侶後也是一樣。

「果然還是需要讓你透氣。」詹姆斯伸出手摸摸史蒂夫的臉。

「以後會多和你一起出門。」史蒂夫抓著詹姆斯的手微笑的看著他。

「我現在知道為什麼你女人緣很好，但是卻無法好好的和女性交往。」詹姆斯自從和史蒂夫交往之後知道他的情形。

「這也辦法，約瑟夫和瑪莎是我的寶貝，所以很難和女性交往。」史蒂夫知道收養孩子之後才不得已和佩姬分手。

「照理來說你和佩姬應該可以走下去，怎麼會分手呢？」詹姆斯對此感到很疑惑。

「收養約瑟夫和瑪莎後我要退役，佩姬還想要在軍中待下去，所以我們才決定分手。」史蒂夫想起之前的情況苦笑。

詹姆斯看著史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好，對方流露出來的情緒讓自己無法多說什麼，自己也有前女友，當然知道愛人的情緒，只是輕輕的拍他的手安撫，感受到愛人的安撫史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

史蒂夫很喜歡詹姆斯，對於以前的事情不是那樣在意，畢竟很多事情已經過去根本不需要去想那麼多，只要好好的放眼未來，和自己最愛的人走下去就好，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會繼續走下去。

服務生把他們的料理端上桌，史蒂夫和詹姆斯拿起叉子開始吃了起來，把所有的東西給吃完之後露出好看的笑容，果然可以和自己最愛的人約會是一件很幸福的事情。

「下次再來看電影，不過要帶約瑟夫和瑪莎。」史蒂夫牽著詹姆斯的手去牽車。

「好啊！我相信他們一定會很開心。」詹姆斯喜歡和史蒂夫一起約會。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯走回停車的地方牽車回家，儘管是兩個大男人他們還是很喜歡騎哈雷機車約會，不過偶爾會開車帶著約瑟夫和瑪莎去中央公園玩，或是說去其他地方走走。

回到家史蒂夫和詹姆斯去洗澡，趁著孩子們不在家他們可以好好的享受一下性愛，難得可以享受一下性愛關係他們自然會把握時間，當然也不會太過放肆就是，畢竟隔天還要去接約瑟夫和瑪莎。


	5. Day 4 一方的起床氣

有沒什麼起床氣的兩人會在某個時候被兩個孩子喚醒，約瑟夫和瑪莎會在早上餓肚子的時候跨坐在他們兩人的身上，這時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯會慢慢睜開眼睛看他們兩人。

看見是自己的寶貝兒女們史蒂夫從來不會對他們生氣，詹姆斯很樂意被孩子們這樣喚醒，醒來之後會讓兩個孩子去客廳等他們，以免發現到不該發現的事情，雖然孩子們不介意他們裸體就是。

約會過後的第二天史蒂夫醒來，眨眨自己的眼睛才想起昨晚和詹姆斯去約會，所以今天可以說是睡晚，看著時鐘上顯示的時間史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是起身梳洗去煮早餐給愛人吃。

「早安，巴克。」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯醒來的樣子說。

「早安，史蒂夫。」睜開眼睛就看見自己最愛的人詹姆斯很開心。

「要多睡一下嗎？我去弄早餐。」史蒂夫給詹姆斯一個早安吻。

「不了，我幫你。」詹姆斯也給史蒂夫一個早安吻。

「好，我愛你，巴克。」史蒂夫不吝嗇的表達自己的愛。

「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯乖乖的下床梳洗。

自從搬來和史蒂夫同居詹姆斯每天早上都可以聽見對方不吝嗇的表達自己的情感，一句我愛你和一個早安吻這讓他覺得自己是很幸福的人，然後又會迎接兩個孩子熱情歡迎的早安更是。

只是今天比較安靜，兩個孩子昨晚送去給娜塔莎和克林頓照顧，晚點他們要開車去接約瑟夫和瑪莎，現在好好享受一下最後的兩人獨處時光，能夠吃到史蒂夫親走做的早餐是多麼幸福的事情。

雖然他們兩人是輪流做飯，但是早上大多都是史蒂夫親手下廚，詹姆斯很少會早上起床做飯給他們吃，除非約瑟夫和瑪莎其中一個人要求，不然真的很少會看到詹姆斯早上就起床忙碌。

「培根和蛋，加吐司可以嗎？還是說還要吃其他的東西。」史蒂夫開始弄起今天的早餐。

「我都可以，多做一點沙拉也不錯。」詹姆斯很喜歡吃史蒂夫親手做的餐點。

「好。」史蒂夫開始動手用今天的早餐。

「我也來幫忙吧！難得可以和你一起做早餐。」詹姆斯進入廚房把圍裙穿好，就開始幫史蒂夫。

兩人一起做早餐當然很快就用好，熱騰騰的早餐就這樣擺在桌上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯坐下來開始吃了起來，雖然他們用餐的時候不太會說話，可是卻可以看的出來他們是很愛對方。

吃過早餐休息一下之後他們兩人去開車準備帶孩子回家，不知道約瑟夫和瑪莎是否玩的太開心之類，每次去娜塔莎那邊他們兩人總是會玩的很開心，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫還真的不知道要說什麼才好。

不過可以看見孩子們開心的樣子史蒂夫也是很開心，畢竟娜塔莎和克林頓真的很寵愛他們兩人，往往到最後史蒂夫真的不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟自己身邊的人真的都很寵愛他們。

「爸爸！」約瑟夫看見史蒂夫馬上跑過去。

「嘿！兒子。」史蒂夫把約瑟夫抱起來。

「巴奇！」瑪莎則是往往詹姆斯那邊跑過去。

「小公主，妳有乖沒？」詹姆斯親親瑪莎的小臉蛋。

瑪莎被詹姆斯逗的呵呵大笑，史蒂夫很感謝娜塔莎和克林頓幫他照顧兩個孩子，每次把孩子們託付給娜塔莎他總是會有些不好意思，可是他知道這是家人之間的幫忙，當初要收養這兩個孩子的時候，娜塔莎就很願意這樣義無反顧的幫忙。

娜塔莎看見史蒂夫的眼神沒有多說什麼，當初知道史蒂夫要收養兩個孩子後，她什麼話都沒說，只要哥哥決定好她就會義無反顧的支持，這就是家人，也是她感謝羅傑斯家的方式。

畢竟自己是在很小的時候被老羅傑斯帶回美國，被莎拉細心的照顧，史蒂夫陪伴她長大，有這樣好的家人只要他們想要做什麼決定，自己一定會好好的支持，絕對不會帶給他們任何麻煩。

「娜特，謝謝。」史蒂夫把兒子放下來給妹妹一個擁抱。

「說什麼呢！這兩個也是我的寶貝姪子、姪女。」娜塔莎拍拍史蒂夫的背部。

「下次來我家，我做妳喜歡吃的甜點。」史蒂夫親親娜塔莎的臉頰。

「這可是你說的喔！可不能反悔啊。」娜塔莎笑著看史蒂夫。

「當然。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

史蒂夫點頭表示答應，娜塔莎露出好看的笑容，克林頓看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，詹姆斯抱著瑪莎在討論一些事情，約瑟夫則是抬頭看父親和姑姑的互動。

聊了一下後娜塔莎和克林頓因為局裡臨時有事情叫他們過去，只好放棄這個小小的聚會，史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著孩子們一起回家，打算下午開車去中央公園走走，史蒂夫想要寫生。

一路上兩個孩子嘰嘰喳喳的說著他們兩人昨晚和娜塔莎以及克林頓做了什麼事情，史蒂夫和詹姆斯靜靜的聽著，偶爾插嘴問問他們兩人，不過幾乎都是約瑟夫和瑪莎在說話。

「到家了。」史蒂夫把車停好之後說出這句話。

「剩下的我們回家說。」詹姆斯下車後把兩個孩子帶出來。

「好。」瑪莎很開心可以和詹姆斯相處。

「嗯。」約瑟夫用力的點頭。

史蒂夫看見他們的相處微笑，詹姆斯果然很容易和孩子們相處，家裡的兩個孩子真的很喜歡他，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫深深的覺得自己是選對人，詹姆斯是可以和自己一起走下去的人。


	6. Day 5 做飯

中午時分史蒂夫和詹姆斯正在廚房裡面做飯，兩個孩子們在客廳當中玩耍，約瑟夫安靜的在畫畫，瑪莎打開電視看卡通，一向好動的瑪莎很少會乖乖的坐下來，所以大多都會要和她一起玩才可以。

除了要寫生的時候瑪莎平常幾乎都安靜不下來，約瑟夫不太會和瑪莎一起玩耍，活潑好動的女兒史蒂夫總是會很傷腦筋，儘管約瑟夫很安靜卻不用擔心他的運動神經不好。

由於女兒太活潑其他人總是會想辦法讓她發洩精力，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會很用心的對待約瑟夫和瑪莎，當然對待的方式會有所不同，主要的原因是兩個孩子的個性不同，自然需要用不同的方法來對待。

「巴奇，陪我玩！」瑪莎看電視看到很無聊跑到廚房去。

「小公主，無聊的話陪我做飯。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「好！」瑪莎很願意幫忙。

「親愛的，跟約瑟夫一起畫圖不好嗎？」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「沒有爸爸陪，我不要。」瑪莎情願幫忙也不想要畫圖。

「妳啊！」史蒂夫敲敲瑪莎的頭。

有了小幫手來幫忙史蒂夫和詹姆斯的速度加快許多，畫圖畫到一半的約瑟夫也過來廚房幫忙，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子兩個孩子很想要過來幫忙。

約瑟夫和瑪莎是兩個很好的小幫手，所以他們的午餐可以很快就用好，香噴噴的午餐就這樣放在桌上，把所有的事情處理好之後兩個孩子去洗手，然後到位子上坐下來吃飯。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯很高興這兩個孩子來幫忙自己，看樣子這兩個孩子多少有些不甘寂寞，不想要被忽略的他們才會跑過來廚房幫忙，這樣也可以順便訓練一下他們，這樣慢慢的訓練他們可是史蒂夫的意思。

「有了你們這兩個小幫手幫忙，今天的午餐很快就好。」詹姆斯開心的稱讚兩個孩子。

「嘿嘿！」瑪莎開心的看著詹姆斯。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎越來越厲害，是最厲害的小幫手。」史蒂夫很開心孩子們會自動幫忙。

「嗯。」被稱讚的約瑟夫有些不好意思。

由於兩位大人都會做飯，偶爾會看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起做飯的樣子，這時候瑪莎和約瑟夫會跑過來幫忙，四個人擠在廚房做飯，好吃的飯菜就會端在桌上，而且那天的餐點肯定會很好吃。

加上兩個孩子很喜歡幫忙，史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會阻止他們兩人，總是很願意讓他們兩人過來幫忙，打從他們開始可以幫忙的時候史蒂夫就會讓他們兩人幫忙，詹姆斯一點也不介意。

約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的吃著今天的午餐，史蒂夫和詹姆斯笑笑的看著這樣的情形，當然也不會忘記自己的餐點，好吃的餐點就這樣被吃光，吃完飯之後兩個孩子也會跟著一起收拾。

「好啦！由我和史蒂夫洗碗，你們先去看電視。」詹姆斯把兩個孩子給趕出去。

「想睡覺的話就回房睡覺。」史蒂夫摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

「好。」瑪莎乖乖的去客廳看電視。

「好。」約瑟夫抱抱史蒂夫後才過去客廳。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是和詹姆斯一起洗碗，兩人偷偷的交換一個吻，就算有兩個孩子在他們還是會做一些親密的動作，不管怎樣都會被他們兩人閃。

詹姆斯喜歡和史蒂夫一起分工合作，只要能夠一起分工合作的事情他就會和史蒂夫一起分工合作，當然為了培養兩個孩子的好習慣他們也會讓孩子們去做一些事情，培養孩子們獨立的能力。

解決完那些惱人的碗盤後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯回到客廳坐下來，一般來說這時候史蒂夫會畫稿，詹姆斯會在旁邊看書，兩個孩子基本上是在房間當中睡午覺，可是今天兩個孩子偏偏不要睡午覺，要纏著詹姆斯陪他們玩耍。

「你們不是應該要去睡午覺了嗎？」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「我才不要睡午覺，我要巴奇陪我玩。」瑪莎霸佔詹姆斯的懷裡宣告。

「爸爸每天都霸佔巴奇，今天可以把巴奇讓給我們嗎？」約瑟夫拿著素描本告訴史蒂夫。

「天啊！你們……」詹姆斯聽見他們說的話哭笑不得。

「好，今天巴克陪你們玩，但是晚上要把他還給我，可以嗎？」史蒂夫從善如流的回答孩子們的問題。

約瑟夫和瑪莎用力的點頭表示答應，詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話苦笑，對方看見自己無奈的表情親親他的臉頰表示安撫，然後就專心的畫圖去，看見史蒂夫已經開始專心畫稿的樣子，詹姆斯只好陪兩個孩子玩耍。

有時候詹姆斯會在史蒂夫專心畫稿的時候偷襲，突然被親的史蒂夫總是會嚇到，然後苦笑的看著他，看見詹姆斯這樣做約瑟夫和瑪莎偶爾也會這樣偷襲史蒂夫，往往會讓史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好。

精力充沛的瑪莎已經玩到想要睡覺，看樣子他們午睡的時間已經到了，詹姆斯把兩個孩子牽回房間讓他們睡午覺，走出來看見史蒂夫很專心畫稿的樣子走到他身邊，故意在他的臉頰上留下一吻。

「親愛的史蒂薇，你可以放下畫筆陪我了。」詹姆斯在史蒂夫的耳邊說。

「巴克。」史蒂夫把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「精力充沛的孩子們已經去睡覺了，現在是大人時間。」詹姆斯跨坐在史蒂夫的身上。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎是去午睡，不是晚間睡覺時間，所以我們不能做的太過。」史蒂夫笑著解釋後親吻詹姆斯。


	7. Day 6 大掃除

儘管如此他們兩人還是會親吻，然後做一些親密的動作，打算等孩子們起床後，下午時間就來好好的打掃家裡，冰箱裡的東西還夠他們吃，不需要刻意出外採購，自然要好好的打掃家裡才可以。

在家裡他們可以做一些無法在咖啡店當中做的親密動作，只是要小心一點不要被孩子們發現，關起房門來他們會好好的享受肉體關係，但是親吻什麼的卻從不避諱在孩子們面前做。

在孩子們起床前他們做了一些很親密、很親密的動作，差點要在客廳當中翻雲覆雨，只是想到兩個孩子他們就停下手不繼續深入下去，儘管他們兩人差點有反應也是一樣。

「爸爸、巴奇。」瑪莎起床後揉揉自己的眼睛。

「爸爸。」約瑟夫一副想睡的樣子讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑。

「醒來了，等下大掃除整理房間，晚點我們去中央公園寫生。」史蒂夫告訴孩子們。

「所以小幫手們，清醒一下吧！我們開始動作吧！」詹姆斯走上前拉著兩個孩子的手。

聽見要打掃約瑟夫和瑪莎清醒過來，開始和詹姆斯一起動手打掃家裡，自己的房間也整理一遍，史蒂夫當然也會好好的打掃公共地區，包然自己的畫室和臥室，每個人分工打掃不同的地方。

詹姆斯拿吸塵器來打掃客廳，自己和史蒂夫有時候會在夜晚孩子們睡了之後在客廳當中發生關係，偶爾也會把約瑟夫和瑪莎送到娜塔莎和克林頓的愛的小窩那邊，客廳偶爾會留下他們兩人的痕跡。

當然要趁現在好好的打掃乾淨才可以，有時候他們沒有注意到，詹姆斯會仔細把這些痕跡給清除掉，廚房他和史蒂夫會一起處理，這個家大家都會自己處理好自己的房間。

「還好平常有打掃乾淨，不然整理起來也很麻煩。」史蒂夫從畫室當中出來。

「我可是把我們的痕跡給清理乾淨。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「喔！親愛的，你這樣說好像我們沒有打掃過似的。」史蒂夫走上前幫忙詹姆斯，順便偷一個吻。

「我們當然有打掃乾淨，但總是會有忽略的地方。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫的意思，也順便親吻他的臉頰。

「爸爸，我把房間整理好了！」瑪莎大聲的告訴史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫走過去幫瑪莎看看。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，把東西收拾好之後就去看約瑟夫整理好了沒，看樣子瑪莎已經破不期待想要去中央公園寫生，每次打掃除就一定要給一些獎勵，不然的話兩個孩子根本不想要動。

今日的大掃除沒有很久，平常史蒂夫就保持乾淨的習慣，更不用說他教導兩個孩子也是這樣，所以詹姆斯打掃起來一點也不費力，看見約瑟夫把房間整理乾淨，詹姆斯親親他的小臉蛋表示獎勵。

瑪莎開心的讓史蒂夫查看自己的房間，整理好的樣子讓史蒂夫微笑，對於孩子們的自動自發史蒂夫很開心，這代表自己不需要去擔心那麼多，一直以來瑪莎都是個乖孩子，只是有點任性。

「好了，孩子們，帶上你們的素描本，我們去中央公園寫生。」史蒂夫微笑的宣布這件事。

「好。」約瑟夫馬上去拿自己的素描本。

「爸爸要教我畫畫喔！」瑪莎衝回房間拿素描本。

「這兩個孩子也真是的，只要去中央公園就會這樣。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

「這就表示他們很喜歡畫圖。」史蒂夫總是會利用空檔親吻詹姆斯。

「我很高興他們有這樣的興趣。」詹姆斯會回應史蒂夫的吻。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著孩子們去中央公園寫生，兩個孩子開心的找到自己想要坐的座位開始畫圖，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫只是笑笑的，這時候詹姆斯會帶著一本食譜來研究。

兩個孩子開始畫圖的時候史蒂夫也會專心畫素描，不會畫畫的詹姆斯就會在一旁看書陪伴他們，偶爾和史蒂夫一起聊天，甚至會偷偷的親吻對方，正在熱戀期的他們真的很喜歡親吻對方。

在咖啡館當中史蒂夫根本無法和詹姆斯做什麼親密動作，但是他們身邊的氛圍就可以閃死其他人，東尼每次看見他們相處的樣子不知道要說什麼，總是覺得他們兩人過於親密。

「嘿！親愛的史蒂薇，你怎麼又拿我當模特兒，是不是要我哪天脫光當你的裸體模特兒呢？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫的素描本裡面又是自己的樣子而調侃他。

「這樣我會非常的開心呢！親愛的巴克。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯所說的話微笑。

「你果然有在打這個主意。」詹姆斯壞笑的看著史蒂夫。

「爸爸好厲害，把巴奇畫的好好。」瑪莎探頭看史蒂夫素描本上的圖案讚嘆起來。

「根本比不上……」約瑟夫看了自己的素描本和又看史蒂夫的畫。

「嘿！小子，你還小，總有一天會超越我，現在慢慢來就好。」史蒂夫摸摸兒子的頭。

雖然自己的對話被孩子們打斷，詹姆斯對此也不以為忤，只是和史蒂夫一樣把孩子抱在懷裡，他們四人就像一家人一樣的開心聊天，約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡待在他們的懷裡。

同時他們也會趁約瑟夫和瑪莎不注意的時候在對方的耳邊說起悄悄話，那些話可只能讓對方聽到才可以，要是被兩個孩子聽到他們會很害羞，畢竟那是要說給對方聽的情話。

大掃除過後來到中央公園寫生，晚上去家庭餐廳吃飯，雖然只是很平常的假日卻對他們來說是很幸福的事情，尤其是當他們看見兩個孩子非常的開心時，史蒂夫和詹姆斯覺得這是很不錯的選擇。


	8. Day 7 瀏覽過去的相片

最近史蒂夫想要回味一下以前的事情，所以找了一下家裡的相簿出來，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形也拿著自己的相簿出來，想要和史蒂夫一起回味以前的事情，約瑟夫和瑪莎也會跟著他們一起看相片。

今天晚上他們一家四口坐在客廳當中看相簿，約瑟夫和瑪莎各盤劇在史蒂夫和詹姆斯的懷裡，看著大人們拿著相簿指著裡面的相片說故事，約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡聽史蒂夫和詹姆斯說故事。

看見孩子們開心的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，很願意用相片告訴他們自己的故事，對約瑟夫和瑪莎來說史蒂夫和詹姆斯的故事真的很新鮮，對他們來說是真的很新鮮也很好玩。

「這張是爸爸和羅根、索爾一起的照片。」看見帥氣的史蒂夫和教父、叔叔們瑪莎感到很訝異。

「這張啊！這是當初結訓的時候的照片，被選到成為三角洲部隊的隊員可是很榮幸的一件事情。」史蒂夫告訴瑪莎。

「巴奇的軍裝和爸爸不同。」約瑟夫看見相片裡面的衣服有些不同。

「因為我們不屬於同一個軍種。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

「巴奇是什麼軍種？」約瑟夫對此感到很好奇。

「我是綠扁帽，一樣是陸軍。」詹姆斯親親約瑟夫。

約瑟夫看了看之後覺得不管是哪一種軍裝都很帥氣，眼裡有種閃閃發光的跡象，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，未來約瑟夫是否會成為軍人，他們不得而知。

瑪莎一直以來都很嚮往當軍人，她想要當女兵這件事史蒂夫不知道要說什麼，不過他不會阻礙女兒的發展，就算未來她想要讀軍校史蒂夫也很樂意送她去讀，只要瑪莎開心就好。

「這是我和約瑟夫！」瑪莎看見他們嬰兒時期的相片很開心。

「爸爸，這是我們的爸爸和媽媽嗎？」約瑟夫看見相片中的大人感到很疑惑。

「嗯，這是你們的親生父母親。」史蒂夫看見那張相片想起很久以前的事情。

「瑪莎很像母親呢！以後肯定是個很漂亮的女性。」詹姆斯伸出手拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

「我要成為很漂亮的女性，跟我媽媽一樣。」瑪莎很認真的告訴史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「我要和爸爸一樣，也想要和巴奇一樣。」約瑟夫很憧憬史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯拍拍瑪莎和約瑟夫的頭，既然他們有這樣的夢想史蒂夫和詹姆斯不會去多說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎想要當軍人，以後想要念軍校，他們都沒有意見，因為這是他們的選擇。

瑪莎一直有受到羅根和娜塔莎的影響，所以史蒂夫對此一點也不感到意外，只是會比較意外兒子約瑟夫的想法，一向內向安靜的孩子竟然會憧憬自己和詹姆斯，是不是會想要成為軍人他不清楚。

約瑟夫喜歡畫圖，也喜歡看詹姆斯做點心，這點史蒂夫很清楚，不過比較常看愛人做點心的是瑪莎，到底是憧憬他們什麼史蒂夫和詹姆斯不打算去問，約瑟夫會走出自己的路。

「這是巴奇的家人嗎？」約瑟夫指著一張相片問。

「是的，這兩位是我的父母親，然後這位是我可愛的妹妹蕾貝卡。」詹姆斯笑著告訴約瑟夫。

「有機會應該要去拜訪他們。」史蒂夫看見那張照片後說。

「我父母親在我退役沒多久後因為一場意外過世，蕾貝卡的話是可以介紹給你們。」詹姆斯想起一些事情不知道要多說什麼。

「有機會請她到我們家來做客，希望她不會討厭約瑟夫和瑪莎以及我。」史蒂夫拍拍詹姆斯的肩膀安慰他。

「才不會勒！蕾貝卡超喜歡小孩的，我會打電話給她。」詹姆斯在和史蒂夫交往的時候就已經報備給妹妹知曉。

「呵呵！我很期待。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「爸爸到時候要做大餐給我們吃。」瑪莎很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「對啊！」約瑟夫附和。

「好，沒問題。」史蒂夫當然會很樂意做大餐給他們吃。

他們開開心心的談論許多事情，直到約瑟夫和瑪莎想要睡覺的時候，看見約瑟夫和瑪莎頻頻打呵欠的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，抱起兩個孩子回房間睡覺，之後史蒂夫先把東西給收拾好，詹姆斯則是去陽台打電話給蕾貝卡。

接到兄長的電話蕾貝卡感到很訝異，聽著詹姆斯敘述自己和史蒂夫的事情，那是多麼幸福的事情，聽見兄長這樣幸福蕾貝卡很開心，當她聽見史蒂夫想要約她來他們家看看的時候，蕾貝卡是那樣的開心。

蕾貝卡當然很樂意去史蒂夫和詹姆斯的家做客，而且她老早就想要看看擄獲自家兄長心的男人長啥樣子，更想要看看那兩位可愛的孩子，儘管詹姆斯有拍相片給她看，但是她還是很想要看他們。

「蕾貝卡說這幾天會來拜訪。」掛上電話後詹姆斯告訴史蒂夫。

「真的嗎？我很高興她可以過來。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「不過你過幾天不是有簽書會？」詹姆斯想起來史蒂夫最近的行程，需要去外地舉辦簽書會。

「放心吧！別太擔心，我會把事情給處理好。」史蒂夫把詹姆斯抱在懷裡安撫。

想到妹妹要過來拜訪詹姆斯就感到很開心，相信兩個孩子要是知道這個消息肯定會很開心，史蒂夫一定會把所有的事情給安排好，自己真的不需要去擔心那麼多，因為他知道對方總是會把所有的事情給處理好。

既然史蒂夫提出要邀請蕾貝卡過來，詹姆斯知道對方肯定是把所有的事情給處理好，自己不需要擔心那麼多，相信兩個孩子看到蕾貝卡肯定會很開心，而自己也是會很開心。


	9. Day 8 吐槽對方的生活習慣

約好的時間蕾貝卡準時出現在他們家的門口，打開門時詹姆斯看見蕾貝卡時很開心，同時他發現到蕾貝卡帶著丈夫和孩子一起過來，詹姆斯開心的歡迎他們進入屋子裡。

史蒂夫和約瑟夫、瑪莎正在廚房裡忙碌，有兩個小幫手幫忙史蒂夫很開心，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形利用空檔介紹蕾貝卡和史蒂夫認識，看見有小孩子來家裡瑪莎很開心，約瑟夫反而有些不好意思。

好吃的大餐就這樣擺在桌上，約瑟夫和瑪莎也乖乖的幫忙，儘管他們看到有同齡的孩子過來很興奮，詹姆斯笑笑的看著這樣的情形微笑，直到他們坐下來之後孩子們才開始玩了起來。

「蕾貝卡，這是我的男友，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯向自己的妹妹介紹史蒂夫。

「妳好，我叫史蒂夫．羅傑斯。」史蒂夫伸出手和蕾貝卡握手。

「你好，我是蕾貝卡，巴奇的妹妹，這位是我的丈夫威廉，兒子吉米。」蕾貝卡和史蒂夫握手。

「這是我的兒子約瑟夫和女兒瑪莎。」史蒂夫溫柔的摸摸約瑟夫和瑪莎的頭。

「天啊！史蒂薇，你又把東西亂丟了。」詹姆斯想要去找一樣東西卻看見史蒂夫把外套亂放。

聽見詹姆斯這樣說史蒂夫有些不好意思，然後走上前去把自己的東西給收好，今天買東西回來太過匆忙，外套脫下來就隨手亂放，詹姆斯還把咖啡店提早打烊然後去接約瑟夫和瑪莎回家。

只要史蒂夫忙起來就一定會有這樣的情形出現，畢竟過幾天是要去簽書會，史蒂夫有很多事情要忙，所以不小心就把壞習慣也顯露出來，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形總是會想要糾正一下他。

蕾貝卡看見這樣的情形想笑，沒想到詹姆斯和史蒂夫兩人的相處方式是這樣好玩，對於自家兄長有點潔癖這點蕾貝卡真不知道要說什麼才好，不過這個家真的很乾淨，井然有序。

「爸爸、巴奇，我餓了啦！」瑪莎抗議他們兩人不能快一點。

「馬上來！」史蒂夫聽見女兒說的話馬上走過去。

「坐下來吃飯吧！小孩子禁不住餓。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形馬上說。

他們一群人坐下來吃飯聊天，有同齡的孩子約瑟夫和瑪莎跟吉米玩了起來，似乎有很多話可以聊，很久不見的詹姆斯和蕾貝卡也有許多話可以聊，更不用說史蒂夫和蕾貝卡的丈夫威廉。

蕾貝卡看見詹姆斯和史蒂夫是那樣的好就放心許多，而且史蒂夫的兩個孩子真的很喜歡詹姆斯，看見這樣的情形蕾貝卡當然會很欣慰，看見他們的互動真的很好，就知道他們兩人的感情很好。

晚餐過後孩子們一起玩耍，大人們當然是坐在沙發上好好聊天，蕾貝卡當然會把兄長詹姆斯的糗事給斗出來，史蒂夫聽見後感到很訝異，自然會覺得很好笑，沒想到自家愛人會有這樣的過去。

「史蒂夫，巴奇的潔癖肯定很讓你傷腦筋吧？」蕾貝卡突然問出這句話。

「還好啦！我基本上也會保持乾淨。」史蒂夫有些不好意思的抓頭。

「我還沒嫌棄他，專心畫稿的時候生活習慣就超差。」詹姆斯吐槽自己最愛的人。

「我又不是故意的，我專心畫稿時就會忘記周邊的事情。」史蒂夫對此只能苦笑。

「還好你沒被巴奇的潔癖搞到瘋掉。」蕾貝卡想起以前的事情就很頭痛。

「巴克是我最愛的人，當然會包容他的一切。」史蒂夫把人拉到自己的懷裡。

瑪莎不想玩耍就跳到史蒂夫的懷裡，約瑟夫和吉米玩的很開心，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只是把女兒抱好，就算女兒很男孩子氣，但是怎麼說還是女孩子，終歸會想要玩女孩子的遊戲。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形捏捏瑪莎的臉頰，然後開始和她玩了起來，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑，蕾貝卡看見瑪莎真的覺得有女兒真的很好，也會和她說說話，活潑的瑪莎很樂意和蕾貝卡說話。

不過當蕾貝卡想要抱瑪莎的時候，瑪莎打死都不願意離開史蒂夫，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形知道約瑟夫和瑪莎絕對不讓自己認識以外的人抱，畢竟今天才跟蕾貝卡見面，所以不會讓她抱。

「瑪莎真的不給我抱嗎？好歹我以後也是她的姑姑。」蕾貝卡看見這樣的情形很失望。

「妳們今天才見面，妳就想要抱她根本是不可能。」詹姆斯伸手把瑪莎抱到自己的懷裡。

「她認識你多久才讓你抱啊？巴奇。」蕾貝卡對於這件事感到很好奇。

「忘記了，好像是等到史蒂夫跟我表白後她才願意讓我抱她。」詹姆斯已經忘記瑪莎到底什麼時候才願意讓自己抱。

「這很正常，娜特和克林特交往的時候，瑪莎整整兩個月不讓克林特抱。」史蒂夫摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「這樣表示史蒂夫你教的好，他們不會被陌生人帶走。」蕾貝卡對於史蒂夫的教育感到很佩服。

「所以我們就多多互動吧！親愛的妹妹，如果妳想要抱瑪莎的話。」詹姆斯拍拍蕾貝卡的肩膀。

「好吧……」蕾貝卡雖然失望也不能多說什麼。

史蒂夫苦笑的看著眼前的情況，畢竟他在孩子們很小的時候就告知說，不要隨便跟不認識的人走，如果有發現不對就要趕快回來自己的身邊，或是和自己最親近的人求救。

瑪莎和約瑟夫唯一直接第一次見面給抱的人大概只有羅根、海拉、東尼和小辣椒而已，其他人都是混很久才願意給他們抱，屬於羅傑斯家的人是例外，畢竟從嬰兒時期祖父母和姑姑就一直在照顧他們。

兩個孩子看似一個活潑一個內向，但是危機意識挺高，看見不認識的人會馬上跑到史蒂夫的身邊，所以常常需要和他們培養感情後才能觸碰他們，蕾貝卡會失望也是正常的。


	10. Day 9 相隔兩地的電話

這幾天史蒂夫有外地的簽書會，因此詹姆斯在家裡帶兩個孩子，偶爾會去蕾貝卡家拜訪，約瑟夫和瑪莎知道父親會有幾天不在家，所以不吵不鬧的乖乖待在詹姆斯身邊。

早上詹姆斯送他們上學，放學後他們會走到詹姆斯的咖啡店裡待著，為了孩子的關係這幾天詹姆斯都提早打烊，然後帶著約瑟夫和瑪莎一起回家，只有三個人的家多少略顯得冷清。

只要有時間史蒂夫會把握時間和詹姆斯通電話，自然也會和孩子們說上話，這時候約瑟夫和瑪莎會特別的開心，他們會很想正在外地舉辦簽書會的父親，更不用說他的另外一半也會很想念他。

「巴克，今天還好嗎？」史蒂夫打電話給詹姆斯的第一件事情就是問今天的狀況。

「今天很好，約瑟夫和瑪莎沒有吵鬧，你呢？」聽見史蒂夫的聲音詹姆斯安心許多。

「還可以，山姆和史考特說這次排的行程有點滿。」史蒂夫把自己的狀況告訴對方。

「你是很受歡迎的作家，所以他們才會這樣排。」詹姆斯怎麼會不知道愛人有多受歡迎。

「就算是這樣也不能折磨我。」史蒂夫難免會想要抱怨一下。

「人氣作家就別抱怨了。」詹姆斯微笑的聽著愛人的抱怨。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見詹姆斯微笑的樣子知道他是和史蒂夫在聊天，馬上跑過去要他把電話給他們，看見兩個孩子做出這樣的動作詹姆斯也從善如流的把電話打開視訊，讓史蒂夫可以看看兩個孩子。

看見約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的和自己聊天，史蒂夫很開心他們過的很好，有詹姆斯在自己就沒有什麼後顧之憂，尤其是對方可以幫自己把孩子顧的那樣好，加上約瑟夫和瑪莎又很喜歡他。

「爸爸，你什麼時候回來？」約瑟夫有些寂寞的問著。

「可能還要有一段時間，回去會買禮物給你們。」史蒂夫一定會帶土產回家。

「你說的喔！不可以反悔喔！爸爸。」聽見有禮物瑪莎很開心。

「好，我不會反悔。」史蒂夫答應過的事情一定會做到。

詹姆斯又和史蒂夫聊了一下後才掛上電話，看見約瑟夫和瑪莎的眼神就知道他們真的很想念史蒂夫，這幾天兩個孩子都和詹姆斯一起睡覺，每天晚上都會問說史蒂夫什麼時候回家。

看見這樣的情形詹姆斯真的很心疼，自從沒有什麼後顧之憂後，出版社都會安排史蒂夫去外地舉行簽書會，以前只有久久一次，主要是因為史蒂夫不放心兩個孩子的關係，現在幾乎可以說是一個月一次，這點讓史蒂夫和詹姆斯不是很開心。

關於這點史蒂夫有去和出版社抗議，山姆和朗恩也很清楚史蒂夫不喜歡沒帶著孩子出遠門，但是礙於他是出版社中最炙手可熱的作家，他們對此也無可奈何，最後只好妥協。

「是因為爸爸的畫的繪本太受歡迎的關係嗎？」洗澡的時候約瑟夫問詹姆斯。

「是啊！因為史蒂夫是很受歡迎的作家。」詹姆斯正在幫約瑟夫洗澡。

「爸爸這樣很厲害，可是我不喜歡他不在家。」瑪莎泡在浴缸當中看著詹姆斯幫約瑟夫洗澡的樣子說。

「我也不喜歡，史蒂夫不在家會很想念他。」詹姆斯把約瑟夫抱入浴缸當中後就開始洗身體。

「巴奇不能跟爸爸說嗎？」瑪莎又問出這句話。

「這個嘛！可能不行呢！」洗過身體的詹姆斯進入浴缸和孩子們泡澡。

聽見詹姆斯這樣說瑪莎一臉不太高興的樣子，約瑟夫也不知道要說什麼，他們的確是很想念史蒂夫，相信史蒂夫也不想要和他們分開，如果是寒暑假的話史蒂夫肯定會帶他們一起去。

詹姆斯知道史蒂夫不想讓孩子們請假太過久，所以這次才沒有帶兩個孩子一起出門，不然的話史蒂夫是打算帶著兩個孩子一起去簽書會，當然是連同自己一起過去，就當作是一家人的度假。

但是偏偏遇到簽書會的日期提早，讓史蒂夫無法帶孩子一起去，只好讓詹姆斯在家裡帶孩子，約瑟夫和瑪莎一點也不喜歡這樣的狀況，當然史蒂夫和詹姆斯也不喜歡。

「今天是最後一次的簽書會，很快就可以回去。」史蒂夫打電話給詹姆斯。

「辛苦了，回來我做大餐給你吃。」詹姆斯可是會弄一手好菜給史蒂夫吃。

「那樣的話我會很期待。」史蒂夫是真的很期待可以吃到大餐。

「呵呵！相信約瑟夫和瑪莎一定會很開心。」詹姆斯知道兩個孩子的個性。

「肯定會很高興的。」史蒂夫怎麼會不了解孩子們的個性。

「好好加油！我期待你回來。」詹姆斯微笑的掛上電話。

果不其然當天晚上史蒂夫就回家，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見他回來馬上衝過去，詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫，看見他們這樣歡迎自己史蒂夫微笑，開心的抱著兩個孩子，親吻他們的額頭。

當天的晚餐就是好吃的大餐，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以吃到好吃的餐點，史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰，他很開心可以回到家，看見家裡的人這樣想他自然會很開心，畢竟他也很喜想念詹姆斯和約瑟夫、瑪莎。

睡覺時間史蒂夫忍不住自己的慾火好好的和詹姆斯做了好幾次，想念對方的兩人根本沒有節制，根本不打算去想第二天會有什麼樣的情形出現，只想要好好的感受對方。

「親愛的史蒂薇，你真厲害！」詹姆斯感受到史蒂夫進入自己的體內是那樣的舒服。

「巴克，我真想你！我愛你。」史蒂夫努力的抽動，似乎是不打算讓自己的愛人休息。


	11. Day 10 早安吻

前一天晚上他們兩人激烈的性愛讓詹姆斯根本無法起床，史蒂夫起床後發現自己是在家裡，睡在自己的身邊是他最愛的人，看見愛人身上的痕跡就知道昨晚到底有多激烈。

起床的史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰，給他幾個早安吻，然後默默去梳洗，準備愛人和約瑟夫、瑪莎的早餐，畢竟昨晚太過激烈讓詹姆斯無法起床，史蒂夫當然不會叫醒他。

約瑟夫和瑪莎醒來後發現是史蒂夫下廚當然很開心，跑到他身邊撒嬌，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，親吻他們兩個的臉頰後就把早餐放在桌上，準備開始吃飯。

「唔……真痠。」詹姆斯揉揉自己的腰部。

摸到旁邊沒有人躺在自己的身邊，看樣子史蒂夫已經起床，而且他也聞到早餐的香味，自己也該起床去吃早餐，順便和史蒂夫討個幾個早安吻，而且他也想要和他們一起共用早餐。

當史蒂夫把所有的餐點都放在桌上後，詹姆斯已經從臥室當中走出來，看見詹姆斯走出來史蒂夫微笑，他們兩人在孩子們的面前交換一個吻，這是屬於他們的早餐吻。

詹姆斯也不忘給約瑟夫和瑪莎一個吻，這是屬於他們的早安吻，兩個孩子呵呵笑的等著吃早餐，一家四口一起吃早餐是多麼幸福的事情，更幸福的是每天早上都會有個早安吻。

「巴奇，再見！」要出門前瑪莎親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「再見，小公主，在學校要乖乖的。」詹姆斯親吻瑪莎的額頭。

「好。」瑪莎很開心的點頭。

「再見！巴奇。」約瑟夫很認真的跟約瑟夫道別。

「再見！寶貝，有人欺負你的話要跟我們說。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

「好。」約瑟夫點點頭表示自己記得。

史蒂夫帶著兩個孩子上學，因為身體的關係詹姆斯打電話給史考特和汪達說咖啡店公休一天，突然得到一個假日史考特和汪達沒有多說什麼，他們知道是為什麼詹姆斯會休息，就裝作不知道去做自己的事情。

等待史蒂夫送孩子們上學回來的時間，詹姆斯坐下來看書，畢竟是太想念愛人的關係他們兩人昨晚沒有什麼節制，不得已只好公休一天，下午就和史蒂夫一起去接約瑟夫和瑪莎回家。

送孩子上學後史蒂夫回家，打開家門看見詹姆斯躺在沙發上睡覺，看見這樣的情形露出微笑，輕輕的把門關好偷偷的給他一個吻，然後去做自己的事情，簽書會結束後自己可以休息幾天，之後又要繼續畫稿。

「醒了，不多睡一點？」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯醒來的樣子問。

「睡飽了。」詹姆斯才不想要犧牲自己和史蒂夫的相處時間。

「多睡一點，畢竟昨晚我太過份了。」史蒂夫有些不好意思的說著。

「沒關係，因為我也很想你。」詹姆斯主動親吻史蒂夫。

沒多久史蒂夫就把主導權拿回來，兩人熱吻過後相視而笑，果然離開家幾天會讓自己很想念對方，如果可以史蒂夫真的很想要把詹姆斯和孩子們帶在身邊，畢竟他一點也不想要離開他們那麼多天。

趁著休息日史蒂夫和詹姆斯做了很多事情，他們兩人做了一些可以兩人一起做的事情，自然也不放過可以發生關係的機會，偶爾看看書或是看看電視，或是說詹姆斯光著身體當史蒂夫的模特兒。

看見詹姆斯光著身子當自己的模特兒，史蒂夫差點把持不住，只好專心的畫素描，以免自己真的受不了又要折騰自己最愛的人，雖然最後他們兩人又滾在一起，在客廳和廚房又做了幾次。

「天啊！史蒂薇，你真棒！」詹姆斯真的覺得史蒂夫的技巧真好。

「巴克，是你不放我出去。」史蒂夫覺得詹姆斯夾得自己很緊。

「呵呵！因為我很愛你的那根。」詹姆斯在史蒂夫的耳邊說。

「你真的很愛挑逗我。」史蒂夫故意動了一下讓詹姆斯無法說出話來。

最後兩人雙雙達到高潮，揮汗淋漓的兩人乖乖的進入浴室當中洗澡，史蒂夫抱著詹姆斯泡澡，他努力的吸取愛人身上的香味，果然還是待在詹姆斯的身邊自己才會感到安心。

洗澡過後史蒂夫好好的幫詹姆斯按摩，讓他可以舒服一點，畢竟自己真的太過折騰他，可以讓自己最愛的人幫自己的按摩，詹姆斯可以放過自己的身體好好的讓史蒂夫幫自己按摩。

按摩過後詹姆斯坐在沙發上看著電視，史蒂夫則是在看書，午餐他們兩人就直接叫外賣，已經好久沒有叫外賣的兩人乾脆一點叫外賣來吃，現在的他們一點也不想要動。

「史蒂夫，你的手勁真大，好舒服。」詹姆斯很喜歡讓史蒂夫幫自己按摩。

「呵呵！你喜歡就好。」看見詹姆斯這樣喜歡史蒂夫當然很開心。

「午餐你想要吃什麼？」詹姆斯突然問出這句話。

「叫外賣吧！」史蒂夫親親愛人的臉頰。

「好。」詹姆斯一點意見也沒有。

史蒂夫打了電話後詹姆斯繼續看電視，而打過電話後史蒂夫坐下來看書，不想要拿畫筆的時候他就喜歡安靜的看書，直到外賣送到他們家的時候兩人才停下手上的動作。

拿了外賣後他們開始吃了起來，好吃的外賣讓他們有了食慾，史蒂夫拿了餐盤過來跟詹姆斯一起分食今天的外賣，兩人開心的吃了起來，好幾天沒有辦法和詹姆斯一起吃飯，這點可是讓史蒂夫很不高興。

看見史蒂夫露出好看的笑容，詹姆斯覺得自己真的很幸福，果然還是有史蒂夫在自己的身邊是多麼幸福的事情，沒有在史蒂夫在自己的身邊他會覺得很寂寞，他相信對方也是一樣。


	12. Day 11 替對方挑衣服

認識史蒂夫的人都知道他的打扮很隨性，基本上只要可以穿的衣服褲子他都不挑，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形覺得不行，同居之後一定會好好的替他挑選衣服，總不能讓大家知道火紅的作家是那樣的不會搭配衣服。

看不下去的詹姆斯和史蒂夫以及兩個孩子去買衣服，對於詹姆斯的要求史蒂夫也不好多說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以一起出門購物，史蒂夫相信詹姆斯的眼光，決定以後的衣服就由愛人去挑選。

畢竟自己真的對於挑選衣服這種事情實在是不太拿手，而兩個孩子有自己的風格不需要那麼擔心，約瑟夫和瑪莎的風格可是讓娜塔莎養成，不然實在是很擔心史蒂夫給他們亂七八糟的想法。

「你果然不太會挑衣服，娜塔莎還特地交代我，要我好好的培養你的風格。」詹姆斯一邊挑衣服一邊告訴史蒂夫。

「我從小就不太會挑衣服，爸媽沒時間管我那麼多，加上長年的軍旅生活，就沒想太多。」史蒂夫有些不好意思的說著。

「你這樣穿衣服，可苦了山姆和史考特他們。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫的編輯和經紀人總是會替他的一啄傷腦筋。

「我又不是故意的，我真的不太會挑衣服。」史蒂夫牽著兩個孩子的手委屈的看著詹姆斯。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，然後掙脫史蒂夫的手去挑自己的衣服，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，不過還是會盯著他們兩人，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

詹姆斯把適合史蒂夫的衣服丟入購物籃中，史蒂夫拿著購物籃不能說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎也拿著各自想要的衣服丟入購物籃中，當然詹姆斯也會檢視一下是否適合他們兩人。

這些動作史蒂夫根本無法插手，他只能愣愣的看著他們盡情的挑選衣服，而自己就是出錢和幫忙拿著這些東西，詹姆斯當然也會買自己想要的衣服，今天可是一起出門購物的時光。

「會不會買太多？」史蒂夫看見手上的購物籃裡的衣服越來越多。

「一點也不會，你很需要，而有些是我的，剩下的就是孩子們的。」詹姆斯笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

「好吧……」史蒂夫對此無法多說什麼。

「你就乖乖認栽，誰叫你的風格讓大家很傷腦筋，需要我幫忙處理。」詹姆斯捏捏史蒂夫的臉頰。

儘管史蒂夫苦笑的看著詹姆斯，但是他也沒多說什麼，反正就是安安靜靜的跟著他們一起走下去，只要愛人和孩子們開心就好，而且約瑟夫和瑪莎是那樣的開心，史蒂夫自然也不好阻止。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫苦笑的樣子偷笑，他知道史蒂夫肯定會覺得很為難，但是聽見其他人要求自己幫他挑衣服，就知道自己應該要好好的幫他挑衣服才可以，不然的話連自己也要傷腦筋。

總算買好衣服之後史蒂夫和詹姆斯拿著這些衣服回家，另外一隻手牽著約瑟夫和瑪莎，絕對不會讓他們兩人自行在路上走，除非是在公園裡面，否則他們是一定會牽著孩子們的手一起走。

「巴奇，我的衣服！」瑪莎已經迫不及待想要把自己的衣服給收好。

「好，等一下。」詹姆斯把東西放好準備拿瑪莎的衣服給他。

「我的也要！」約瑟夫靠了過去準備拿自己的衣服。

「別急！」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形苦笑。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形不想去參予，則是癱在沙發上什麼話都不想說，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，瑪莎把自己的衣服拿到房間放好之後，就爬到史蒂夫的身上跟他玩。

看見女兒已經爬到自己的身上史蒂夫當然會跟他玩，約瑟夫從房間走出來後看見這樣的情形也跟著他們一起玩，詹姆斯把自己和史蒂夫的衣服給整理好，決定等下好好的讓他試穿。

當史蒂夫把所有的衣服試穿過後，詹姆斯每套都拍下來，有這樣好的模特兒怎麼可以不拍下來給大家看，所有人看見史蒂夫穿的衣服是詹姆斯挑的反而放心許多，不然之前的風格可是讓人傷腦筋。

『詹姆斯，幹的好！』詹姆斯馬上就收到娜塔莎的簡訊。

『不客氣！』詹姆斯回傳給娜塔莎。

『感謝老天！這下子不需要擔心他牽書會的治裝問題。』山姆看見照片傳簡訊給詹姆斯。

『下次需要幫忙跟我說一聲，我會好好的幫他處理服裝問題。』詹姆斯很樂意做這件事。

史蒂夫換下身上的衣服之後就去看電視，看見詹姆斯正在傳訊息的樣子感到很疑惑，走到他身邊才發現到愛人和其他人聊天，看樣子是跟自己有關，不然的畫詹姆斯不會笑的那樣開心。

等到詹姆斯回應完所有人之後，史蒂夫很認真的看著對方，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯主動的親吻史蒂夫，兩人又差點在客廳當中翻雲覆雨起來，不過礙於孩子們還醒著而只是單純擁抱。

有愛人這樣幫忙自己挑選衣服，史蒂夫是那樣的開心，約瑟夫和瑪莎各自爬上他們的懷裡，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯和史蒂夫微笑，開始和兩個孩子們一起玩了起來，約瑟夫和瑪莎開始呵呵大笑。

「巴奇幫爸爸挑的衣服真好看！」瑪莎很認真的看著詹姆斯手機裡面的照片。

「對啊！娜特說爸爸以前穿的很不好看。」約瑟夫很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「哈哈。」詹姆斯聽見孩子們說的話大笑。

「怎麼連你們也這樣說……」史蒂夫對此已經不知道要說什麼才好。

四個人就這樣在客廳當中打鬧聊天，被糗的史蒂夫真的不知道要說什麼才好，詹姆斯、約瑟夫和瑪莎笑笑的，嬉鬧聲傳遍客廳每個角落，這樣的幸福充滿在這間屋子當中的所有角落。


	13. Day 12 討論關於寵物的話題

身為單親爸爸的史蒂夫從沒想過要養寵物，除去他們一整天幾乎不在家以外，兩個孩子雖小可也沒吵說過想要養寵物，因此寵物這個話題從沒有在他們家談論過，直到今天約瑟夫和瑪莎遇到一隻流浪狗後才有了這樣的話題。

今天史蒂夫有事情所以接送約瑟夫和瑪莎這件事就落在詹姆斯身上，主要是出版社那邊有點事情要史蒂夫去處理，不知道為什麼開個會要花一整天的時間，讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

約瑟夫和瑪莎放學的時候在巷子中撿到一隻可愛的小狗，所以他們就把小狗帶到咖啡店當中，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形很訝異，看樣子那隻是流浪狗，不是有人養的狗，而他們的後面又跟著一隻小狗。

「巴奇，狗狗很可憐，我們可不可以收留這兩隻狗狗？」瑪莎抱著一隻狗，身邊跟著另外一隻狗。

「可不可以？我們想養。」約瑟夫摸摸走在他們身邊的狗。

「這要問問史蒂夫，我們先幫小狗擦藥。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形雖然無奈卻還是先處理小狗。

「爸爸不知道會不會同意？」約瑟夫把小狗抱起來不想放開。

「喬治，會沒事的，我們先餵狗吃東西。」史考特引導孩子把該做的事情做好。

史蒂夫踏入咖啡店發現到約瑟夫和瑪莎撿了兩隻狗回來，看見這樣的情形他也沒罵孩子們，只是摸摸他們的頭要他們放心，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形表示說史蒂夫打算收養這兩隻小狗。

回家後史蒂夫讓約瑟夫和瑪莎布置小狗的窩，當然他們這之前去寵物店和寵物醫院補這兩隻狗的東西和健康狀態，能夠養這兩隻狗約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心，會好好的對這兩隻的狗負責。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫這樣做沒有多說什麼，對於孩子們的教育他們兩人說好，對方在教育孩子們的時候絕對不要插手，所以詹姆斯絕對不會插手史蒂夫的教育，只要對孩子們好的事情他們都很願意去做。

「既然打算收養牠們，你們可以好好的照顧牠們嗎？」史蒂夫很認真的對約瑟夫和瑪莎說。

「可以，我會好好照顧美國隊長。」瑪莎很開心可以養狗。

「我也是，我也會好好照顧冬日戰士。」約瑟夫很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「那麼，這樣說好了，早上隊長和戰士會在巴克的咖啡店，你們放學後要帶牠們去散步和上廁所，然後再和我們一起回家。」史蒂夫告訴兩個孩子。

「好。」約瑟夫和瑪莎異口同聲的答應。

「看樣子我要在咖啡店裡放隊長和戰士的窩了。」詹姆斯知道不能把狗放在家裡。

「巴克，我很抱歉，我自作主張這樣做。」史蒂夫感到很不好意思。

「沒關係，我也很喜歡小狗，只要不要打擾客人就好。」詹姆斯可是很樂意讓小狗待在咖啡店。

簽書會過後史蒂夫已經決定好下一本的故事，當然還有一些事情要處理，由於太過火紅，神盾局出版社似乎有給他一些規畫，史蒂夫正在和他們討論這些規畫到底要怎樣做才好。

當初財務規劃的問題史蒂夫請索爾的青梅竹馬希芙幫忙管理，希芙是索爾和奧丁森家的財務規劃師，是個可以信任的人，史蒂夫才會請她幫忙處理自己的財務，是個很好的財務規劃師。

史蒂夫是神盾局出版社的股東之一，畢竟這家出版社是大家因為他的關係而出資開的出版社，由某位好友當出版社的老闆，牽下很多火紅的作家，史蒂夫就是其中之一。

「從軍隊退下來大家都有各自經營的副業。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫最近為什麼很辛苦。

「嘛！我不善於管理，所以才跟人家合夥，差點沒被他們壓榨。」史蒂夫總是有不拿手的事情。

「看樣子我要經營成寵物咖啡館了，畢竟多了兩隻小狗。」詹姆斯決定改一下咖啡店的經營。

「出版社最近也在慢慢轉型，雖然裡面有很多很紅的作家。」史蒂夫想起來最近的規畫。

「畢竟時代在改變嘛！」詹姆斯笑笑的對史蒂夫說。

「是啊！」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯。

家裡多了兩隻小狗約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心，今天晚上親自幫狗狗洗澡，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形知道他們兩人開始負責，會對自己這兩隻小狗負責，會尊重生命的存在。

有了寵物孩子們會負責，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形很開心，果然還是要常常和孩子們討論有關寵物的話題，當他們開始養寵物之後有很多事情會慢慢改變，看見孩子們的成長史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心。

幫小狗洗好澡之後約瑟夫和瑪莎幫牠們擦乾身體，然後才把兩隻小狗放入狗窩當中，史蒂夫帶著孩子們去洗澡，詹姆斯則是確定好小狗們會乖乖待在狗窩之後才回去房間當中。

「養狗很開心？」史蒂夫幫瑪莎洗頭。

「很開心，謝謝爸爸。」瑪莎真的很開心可以養狗。

「你們要好好照顧小狗，可不能讓小狗受到傷害。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴孩子們。

「好。」約瑟夫當然懂史蒂夫的意思。

洗好之後約瑟夫和瑪莎喝過牛奶就刷牙洗臉睡覺，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子孩子們也慢慢的不需要他們哄睡，洗澡這種事情也越來越不需要他們幫忙，史蒂夫多少有所感慨，會好好的把握這些時間。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯爬上床後靠在一起相視而笑，對於家裡多了兩隻小狗沒有太大的意見，只要孩子們開心就好，其他的事情不需要去想那麼多，畢竟對他們來說約瑟夫和瑪莎才是最重要的。


	14. Day 13 一方臥病在床

冬天到了流行感冒也開始肆虐起來，史蒂夫發現家裡就有三個人都得了流行感冒，史傳奇博士來史蒂夫家裡幫他們看，好在約瑟夫和瑪莎之前有去醫院打過疫苗，所以狀態沒有那麼嚴重，反而是詹姆斯臥病在床。

史傳奇博士交代史蒂夫一定要好好的照顧他們，飲食一定要清淡才可以，除此之外保暖的工作一定要做的很好，這些事情史傳奇博士相信史蒂夫一定會做好，根本不需要擔心。

而他需要回家照顧自己的小玫瑰，因為史傳奇博士的小玫瑰羅斯也不小心中標，得到流行感冒在家裡休息，看見史傳奇博士來去匆匆的樣子史蒂夫沒多說什麼，開始著手照顧家裡生病的三人。

「我敢發誓，老哥你一定是小時候生太多病，現在什麼病毒都不會感染你。」娜塔莎幫史蒂夫買了一些食材。

「嘛！你也不能這樣說，小時候我體弱多病到差點去見天主。」史蒂夫知道自己在鬼門關徘徊過好幾次。

「老媽那時候可是很擔心你，你去軍隊工作的時候也是一樣。」娜塔莎開始幫史蒂夫煮粥。

「媽就是這樣，也不能怪她，爸是軍人，我也參軍，她當然會擔心，何況妳也是CIA，這個工作也會讓她擔心。」史蒂夫親親娜塔莎的臉。

娜塔莎當然懂史蒂夫的意思，突然被兄長這樣安慰娜塔莎不知道要說什麼才好，轉頭剛好看到詹姆斯從床上下來走出房間，差點沒有想要揍人，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很不高興。

看見娜塔莎和史蒂夫不高興的樣子詹姆斯感到很不好意思，房間裡面沒有水偏偏自己想要喝水，只好走出來拿水喝，忘記穿外套的他肯定會被史蒂夫給唸到不行，娜塔莎肯定會很想揍他。

史蒂夫放下手邊的動作，拿水給詹姆斯喝，然後讓他穿上外套保暖，暖氣開強一點讓空氣中的溫度增加許多，不想躺在床上的詹姆斯乖乖的坐在沙發上等他們兩兄妹把粥煮好。

「巴克，你不該起來的。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形感到很不開心。

「我想喝水。」詹姆斯乖乖的告訴史蒂夫。

「叫我一聲就可以，走出來也不穿外套，想要病情更加重嗎？」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很不高興。

「只是個小感冒，不需要老是躺在床上，我也不想要一直躺床。」詹姆斯很努力的辯駁。

「還說是小感冒，已經發燒躺在床上無法起來，這是小感冒嗎？」史蒂夫對於詹姆斯不知道要說什麼才好。

「對不起嘛！我會好好跟你一樣練身體，增加免疫力。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫不高興的樣子不好多說什麼。

娜塔莎看見這樣的情形很無奈，看樣子又是一個不聽話的病人，她現在知道為什麼養母會擔心家裡所有的人，史蒂夫現在就是這樣的情形，她要慶幸她的寶貝男朋友什麼事情都沒有。

更慶幸自己今天輪休所以可以過來史蒂夫家幫忙，畢竟以史蒂夫一個人照顧三個病人還是有點忙不過來，瑪莎生病可是會很任性、無理取鬧，約瑟夫的話倒是還好，這也是為什麼娜塔莎會過來幫忙的關係。

粥煮好之後史蒂夫舀了一碗給詹姆斯吃，娜塔莎進入兩個孩子的房間看看情況，要是約瑟夫和瑪莎醒了過來就讓他們多吃一點東西，兩個孩子就這樣被娜塔莎帶出來喝粥。

「即使沒有胃口也要多吃一點東西。」史蒂夫把粥拿給約瑟夫和瑪莎。

「好。」約瑟夫乖乖的吃了起來。

「我不要喝粥，我想要吃別的。」瑪莎開始鬧起脾氣。

「小公主，妳在生病，所以只能喝粥。」娜塔莎看見這樣的情形開始哄瑪莎。

「討厭！」即使生氣瑪莎還是乖乖的喝粥。

家裡的兩隻小狗也乖乖待在一邊不吵不鬧，約瑟夫和瑪莎生病的期間是史蒂夫帶小狗們出門散步，詹姆斯生病時咖啡店也不營業，畢竟流行感冒真的太嚴重，讓很多人都中標。

羅根家裡的兩個小孩也中標，史考特必須在家裡照顧他們，汪達樂於放假和幻視在一起，只是他們沒想到一向健康的詹姆斯會得到流行感冒，被迫必須在家裡調養休息。

史蒂夫慶幸今天娜塔莎有來幫忙，不然的話自己一個人真的忙不過來，對此娜塔莎沒有多說什麼，她會留到晚上才回家去找克林特，主要的原因是自家男友還在FBI當中忙碌，早點回去也沒什麼意思。

「巴奇，去床上躺，你的燒才退了一點。」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯又坐在沙發上的樣子很無奈。

「可是我不想躺床，一直躺在床上很無聊。」詹姆斯就是不想要睡覺，想要看看史蒂夫。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎都比你還要乖，你怎麼就是不願意呢？」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形真的不知道要怎麼說。

「因為我想待在你的身邊。」詹姆斯就是不想要一個人孤單的待在房間當中，他想要待在史蒂夫的身邊。

「唉……」對此史蒂夫只有嘆氣的份。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫真的不知道要說什麼才好，只好待在客廳當中陪伴生病的愛人，娜塔莎哄完約瑟夫後去哄瑪莎，就和瑪莎待在房間當中沒有出來，史蒂夫只是猜測妹妹應該是和女兒一起休息。

既然詹姆斯想要自己待在身邊，史蒂夫也只好陪著他回到房間去休息，在桌上留了一張紙條給娜塔莎，以免到時候妹妹醒來沒看到人影會覺得很奇怪，雖然現在史蒂夫一點也不睏就是。

生病的人會很無理取鬧這點史蒂夫很清楚，所以他一點也不會介意那麼多，反而最乖的是約瑟夫，乖乖的吃飯乖乖的睡覺乖乖的吃藥，什麼都不需要叮嚀他，對於這點史蒂夫很放心。


	15. Day 14 午睡

進入房間前史蒂夫去了女兒的房間看了一下，確定娜塔莎和女兒在一起午睡，同時也去看了兒子的狀況，確定沒問題之後才回去房間陪詹姆斯，而家裡養的小狗也去約瑟夫的房間陪他。

史蒂夫從沒想到詹姆斯生病之後會那樣的任性，能夠看見自己最愛的人另外一面的確是很好的事情，不過看見他生病的樣子史蒂夫卻不好受，畢竟是自己最愛的人，多少都不希望他那樣難過。

現在他們需要好好的休息，看見詹姆斯乖乖的躺在床上入睡史蒂夫微笑，在他的額頭上落下一吻，默默的拿起素描本開始畫了起來，偶爾會看看自己想看的書籍，現在只要愛人可以午睡就好。

『娜特和瑪莎在睡午覺，喬治不需要去擔心那麼多。』史蒂夫一邊畫畫一邊想著。

「史蒂夫。」詹姆斯慢慢的睜開眼睛找人。

「怎麼了？巴克。」史蒂夫摸摸詹姆斯的額頭。

「好難過。」生病的詹姆斯異常的黏人。

「該吃藥了，吃過藥後就會好。」史蒂夫拿起床頭的水和藥給詹姆斯。

「嗯。」詹姆斯乖乖的吃下藥後又入睡。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是把東西放回床頭去，輕輕的下床去看看約瑟夫吃藥了沒，娜塔莎在瑪莎的房間不需要擔心那麼多，希望今天過後家裡生病的人都會好。

看見約瑟夫已經把藥給吃完，然後躺在床上睡覺的樣子史蒂夫微笑，幫他蓋好眠被後又回房間陪詹姆斯，等他回到床上之後詹姆斯直接靠過來，似乎是因為自己的身體很溫暖，愛人才會這樣做。

這樣的動作史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是躺在床上陪在詹姆斯的身邊，素描本畫了畫感到有些疲倦，史蒂夫把東西放下來後躺在床上睡覺，抱著自己最愛的人一起睡覺。

「娜特，不能吃冰淇淋嗎？」瑪莎帶著口罩問著自己的姑姑。

「不可以，妳還在生病。」娜塔莎摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「妳們醒了？」史蒂夫走出房間看見這樣的情形微笑。

「瑪莎睡醒之後吵著要吃冰淇淋，本來還想要多睡一下得說。」娜塔莎總覺得自己沒睡飽。

「躺在床上很無聊，我想要吃冰淇淋。」瑪莎看著自己的父親說，生病的她是真的很任性。

「不行！」史蒂夫先幫瑪莎量體溫。

「燒退了一點，還是需要多休息。」史蒂夫看見耳溫槍上顯示的溫度說。

瑪莎聽見史蒂夫說的話馬上愁眉苦臉，娜塔莎看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，畢竟感冒的人就是要多休息好好的睡覺，這樣才會有抵抗的免疫力在，可是不想躺床的瑪莎很苦惱。

睡了一下之後史蒂夫醒來，看見詹姆斯還在睡也不打算打擾他，現在他只想要準備好吃的清淡餐點給愛人和孩子們吃，看見瑪莎不想睡覺的樣子史蒂夫抱著他去主臥房，要她陪著詹姆斯睡覺。

「寶貝，陪巴克睡覺，好嗎？」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形問。

「好。」瑪莎乖乖的點頭決定陪詹姆斯睡覺。

「妳最乖了。」史蒂夫摸摸女兒的頭。

確認女兒會陪著詹姆斯睡覺史蒂夫微笑，在她的額頭上落下一吻，然後就離開房間去準備晚餐，娜塔莎因為太過累的關係所以在沙發上睡著，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫拿了小毛毯給她蓋上。

CIA的工作總是會讓人無法說什麼，身為高級特工的娜塔莎工作絕對會比大家想像的還要多，能夠趁著今天好好休息當然要好好休息，況且她也在想要不要和克林特結婚。

「祝好夢，娜特。」史蒂夫在娜塔莎的頭髮上落下一吻。

史蒂夫輕手輕腳的走入廚房弄今天的晚餐，睡飽之後想要喝水的約瑟夫走出房間，看見娜塔莎正在睡覺的樣子也不去吵她，乖乖走入廚房拿水喝，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形拿了一杯熱水給他喝。

然後停下手邊的事情去拿耳溫槍幫約瑟夫量體溫，他需要確認約瑟夫的體溫是否還是很高，如果沒有很高的話可以放心許多，約瑟夫乖乖的讓史蒂夫量體溫，確定好之後才去沙發上窩著。

看著約瑟夫窩在沙發上的樣子史蒂夫微笑，然後繼續手邊的動作，把好吃的晚餐給準備好，他相信等他準備好之後其他人都會醒來，到時候就可以看見有精神的他們。

「爸爸，我肚子餓了。」窩在沙發上的約瑟夫告訴史蒂夫。

「晚餐就快好了，等一下，好嗎？」史蒂夫微笑的告訴兒子。

「好。」約瑟夫繼續窩在沙發上休息。

趁著煮晚餐的空檔史蒂夫拿了狗糧餵狗，當他把晚餐舀到餐盤裡面的時候，詹姆斯抱著瑪莎走出房間，娜塔莎也休息夠了而起床，約瑟夫挪挪自己的位子讓給詹姆斯和瑪莎。

餐點端上桌後大家開始往餐桌那邊移動，生病的人當然繼續喝粥和吃點清淡的餐點，史蒂夫和娜塔莎就是正常的餐點，瑪莎想要吃正常的餐點，可是史蒂夫不肯讓她得手，瑪莎只好乖乖的吃著自己的餐點。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形苦笑，他也不知道要說什麼才好，史蒂夫餐前有幫自己量體溫，確定自己的體溫已經降下來後才放心許多，儘管自己不能吃正常的餐點，他也無所謂。

「明天再請史傳奇博士過來幫你們看看。」史蒂夫看見大家好了很多放心許多。

其他人沒有多說什麼，該看醫生的時候還是要看醫生，自然一點意見也沒有，娜塔莎只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，晚餐過後她就回去自己的家裡找克林特，史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑的送她離開。


	16. Day 15 幫對方吹頭髮

晚餐過後史蒂夫幫孩子們洗澡，然後再把孩子們送回房間去，吃藥過後他們兩個也開始想要睡覺，躺在床上後就馬上睡著，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫微笑沒多說什麼，只是給予他們一個吻後才離開房間。

趁著史蒂夫去哄孩子們睡覺的時候詹姆斯去洗澡，等到史蒂夫回到房間後他已經走出來，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫馬上拿毛巾去幫他擦頭髮，才大病初癒的詹姆斯抵抗力還是很弱，不小心肯定會感冒。

「不要老是把我當小孩子。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不免想要抱怨一下。

「我不是把你當小孩子，我是在幫愛人服務。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話親親他的臉頰。

詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話馬上臉紅，他突然不知道要怎樣回答對方，史蒂夫說的話是情話也是真話，看見伴侶真誠的眼神讓他知道對方是很關心他，看見自己不舒服樣子當然會很心疼。

看見史蒂夫幫自己擦頭髮的樣子詹姆斯感到很安心，當他幫自己吹頭髮的時候是那樣的細心，甚至幫自己打結的頭髮給好好的梳開，不像自己老是會把頭髮用扯的扯開。

這樣扯開的話很容易掉頭髮，偏偏自己又很喜歡留長髮，而自己又沒有什麼耐心，和史蒂夫交往之後對方是那樣的細心，有時候會幫自己吹頭髮，會好好的幫自己把頭髮給弄好。

「史蒂夫，你為什麼會做這樣的事情？」詹姆斯對此感到很疑惑。

「以前幫娜特弄過頭髮，收養瑪莎之後也會幫她綁頭髮，自然會做這種事情。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「我還以為是因為你以前女朋友的關係。」詹姆斯多少會有些吃醋。

「跟佩姬和莎倫都沒有關係，她們才不讓我碰。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我就當你說的是真的。」詹姆斯得到安慰很開心。

史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他很樂意對方吃自己的醋，這一點也沒有什麼，偶爾自己也會吃醋，所以這不是有什麼太大的問題，吃醋可是他們生活之間的情趣。

幫詹姆斯吹好頭髮之後史蒂夫親吻他，微笑的看著自己最愛的人，順便哄他去睡覺，說不定隔天早上他們的病就好，自己不需要擔心那麼多，而且他真的很喜歡幫愛人服務。

好不容易有機會可以服務自己的寶貝愛人，史蒂夫當然會不假他人之手來做，情願每天晚上都會幫他做這件事，可惜對方有時候根本不想要讓自己去做，這次剛好他生病才可以幫忙他。

「以後每天洗澡過後我幫你吹頭髮？」要睡之前史蒂夫問詹姆斯。

「就這麼喜歡幫我服務？」聽見史蒂夫說的話詹姆斯微笑。

「當然，你是我的寶貝，自然會喜歡幫你服務。」史蒂夫摸摸詹姆斯的臉。

「好吧！就讓你幫我吧！」詹姆斯主動親吻史蒂夫。

明明才大病初癒的詹姆斯卻很想要史蒂夫，面對自己最愛的人史蒂夫差點把持不住，但是想起他才剛生病好起來，自己不能做某些事情，因此忍耐自己的慾望把人給推開。

被史蒂夫推開的詹姆斯這才整個恢復理智，差點想要把自己埋入棉被當中，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫只是笑笑的，然後溫柔的把人給抱在懷裡，他們什麼話都沒有說，閉上眼睛好好的睡覺。

詹姆斯從沒想到自己會這樣渴望史蒂夫，這幾天因為生病的關係，所以親吻、擁抱什麼的都變少了，讓他覺得很空虛，或許就是這樣的原因才會在剛剛親吻史蒂夫之後會那樣的想要。

「巴克，晚安。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「晚安，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯對此有些不好意思。

「病好了之後你想要我們就繼續。」史蒂夫知道詹姆斯的心思。

「嗯。」詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫給自己的承諾而入睡。

其實史蒂夫也很想要詹姆斯，他用了四倍的自制力才把慾望給壓下來，不然的話自己肯定會不小心要了他，但是考量到詹姆斯的身體還沒好，自己根本無法做這種事情，才會這樣努力的克制自己的慾望。

畢竟史蒂夫可不想要領教史傳奇博士的怒氣，要是被自家母親知道他們兩人的荒唐事，他相信莎拉肯定也會很生氣，為了避免這樣的情形史蒂夫可是很忍耐不去做那件事情，儘管他真的很想要碰詹姆斯。

詹姆斯當然能夠理解史蒂夫的想法，因此當對方推開自己的時候，他才會馬上回過神來，自己的身體可承受不了史蒂夫帶給自己的快感，要是自己又變的很嚴重史蒂夫可是會很難過。

「早安，巴克，看樣子燒退了，已經好很多了。」史蒂夫把手放在詹姆斯的額頭上量體溫。

「我已經好很多了，不需要那麼擔心。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫擔心的樣子主動親吻他。

「我知道，我愛你，巴克。」史蒂夫當然懂詹姆斯的意思。

「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯喜歡每天早上醒來都見到自己最愛的人。

「今天還是多休息一天，在家裡陪我？」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯，認真的眼神讓人不忍拒絕他。

「好，我想汪達和史考特不會介意多放一天。」詹姆斯看著史蒂夫的藍眼睛很認真的說著。

他們起床梳洗過後去準備早餐，詹姆斯傳了訊息給汪達和史考特，說咖啡店要多放一天假，對此汪達和史考特沒有多說什麼，又賺到一天假可以和自己喜歡的人在一起是很不錯的一天。

約瑟夫和瑪莎的狀況也好很多，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形就放心許多，看樣子明天大家就會恢復活力，今天好好休息就什麼事情都沒有，看見愛人和孩子們沒是自己也會安心許多。


	17. Day 16 出浴後的砰然心跳

長年有健身習慣的史蒂夫身材很好，雖然詹姆斯的身材也不輸給他，但是怎麼說還是輸史蒂夫一大截，詹姆斯每天看史蒂夫洗澡之後出浴的樣子總是會臉紅心跳，那種砰然心跳會讓他很不好意思。

史蒂夫根本不知道詹姆斯的心思，沒有刻意避諱自己的枕邊人，會在他的面前換衣服或是光裸身子，常常會讓詹姆斯看的很不好意思，不知道為什麼看見史蒂夫的裸體詹姆斯就會很興奮。

今天詹姆斯又看見史蒂夫出浴之後的樣子，他的心臟跳的飛快，所有血液開始往下流，慾望已經快要甦醒的樣子讓他不知道要說什麼，史蒂夫看見詹姆斯臉紅的樣子感到很奇怪。

「又發燒了嗎？感冒還沒好嗎？巴克。」史蒂夫走到詹姆斯的身邊想要用手量體溫。

「你想太多了，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯想要閃躲史蒂夫的手。

「巴克？」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑。

「史蒂夫，你知道嗎？這樣的你很誘人。」詹姆斯直接把人推到床上跨坐在他身上。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫當然懂詹姆斯的意思，看樣子是自己身材太好不小心誘惑對方有了慾望，加上他們已經好幾天沒有碰觸對方，這樣的慾望根本克制不住，小小一點磨擦就可以引起一些烈火。

史蒂夫很乾脆躺在床上任由詹姆斯親自動手，很難得可以看見愛人主動的樣子史蒂夫當然會很高興，詹姆斯主動親吻自己最愛的人，在愛人的挑逗之下自己的慾望也開始慢慢甦醒起來。

好幾天沒有碰觸到史蒂夫，沒有性愛關係讓詹姆斯知道自己很渴望對方，壓抑不住慾望的他自然會主動來做這件事，他扒去自己和史蒂夫的衣服，看他們兩人光裸身子慾望舉起來的樣子微笑。

「親愛的史蒂薇，今天讓我自己動手？」詹姆斯用自己的手撫摸史蒂夫的肉棒。

「如果你想我不會說什麼，巴克。」史蒂夫很樂意詹姆斯主動做這件事。

聽見史蒂夫這樣說詹姆斯開始做起自己想要做的事情，低下頭好好的親吻自己最愛的人，他最喜歡做的事情就是在他的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，不過詹姆斯不會留在很明顯的地方。

除非史蒂夫要去簽書會或是面對女性的時候，詹姆斯的佔有慾就會出現，肯定會留在明顯的地方告訴對方這傢伙是屬於自己的，絕對不會讓其他人把人給搶走，宣示主權的意味濃厚。

平常詹姆斯本來就會幫史蒂夫口交，只是對方的凶器實在是太大往往會讓他受不了，可是他還是很喜歡做這件事，史蒂夫總是很冷靜的看著這樣的情形，詹姆斯幫自己口交的樣子可是會讓自己很興奮。

「巴克……」史蒂夫已經快要忍不住。

「看樣子我的技巧很好，已經快要讓你忍不住想要射精。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「是啊！你的技巧真的很好，讓我受不了。」史蒂夫喜歡看這樣的情形。

「那麼，你就射在我的嘴裡吧！親愛的史蒂薇。」說完詹姆斯又繼續幫史蒂夫口交。

史蒂夫忍不住射在詹姆斯的嘴裡，看見愛人把精液吞下去的樣子忍不住臉紅，詹姆斯主動親吻史蒂夫，舌頭在嘴裡開始嬉戲起來，史蒂夫忍不住愛撫詹姆斯的肉棒，摸著他舉起來的慾望。

之後把主導權拿回來一邊抱著他一邊親吻愛人，史蒂夫的手往後面開始探去，沒有人摸著自己舉起來的慾望詹姆斯開始自己動手，他知道自己的小穴已輕開始被愛人的手指開拓。

不好好的開拓起來等下史蒂夫進入自己的體內肯定會很痛，所以他們不只會用手指開拓，偶爾也會用按摩棒來好好的開發一下，直到詹姆斯受不了後史蒂夫會進入他的體內。

「啊……哈……快……史蒂夫……」詹姆斯已經快要受不了。

「巴克，忍忍。」史蒂夫知道詹姆斯已經快要受不了。

「史蒂夫，快點進來，我想要……」詹姆斯聲聲呼喚自己愛人的聲音是那樣好聽。

「好。」史蒂夫緩緩的進入詹姆斯的體內。

重新舉起的慾望緩緩的進入詹姆斯的體內，這一進入詹姆斯就忍不住射了出來，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫微笑，用手指沾著他的精液往自己的嘴裡塞，這是多麼情色的畫面。

想要史蒂夫動起來的詹姆斯用雙腳好好的給對方暗示，得到愛人的暗示史蒂夫開始動了起來，這樣的撞擊這樣的抽插讓詹姆斯感到很舒服，又痛又酥麻的感覺他非常的喜歡。

史蒂夫很喜歡聽詹姆斯的呻吟，每次聽著愛人的呻吟他總是會忍不住加快速度，就是想要把人給弄壞，雖然到最後愛人肯定會昏過去，第二天史蒂夫總是會覺得自己太過，可詹姆斯卻不覺得。

「史蒂夫，你真厲害，好棒！好爽！」詹姆斯已經開始語無倫次。

「巴克，你夾的我真緊！」感受到詹姆斯不想放過自己的樣子史蒂夫很開心。

「史蒂夫、史蒂夫……」詹姆斯喜歡在性愛的時候叫著自己最愛的人的名字。

「巴克……」史蒂夫喜歡聽愛人叫自己的名字。

最後史蒂夫射精在詹姆斯的體內，看見對方昏昏欲睡的樣子史蒂夫微笑，親親他的額頭抱著他去浴室當中清理身子，畢竟那邊不是接納的工具，而且把精液流在腸子裡面可是會拉肚子。

看見詹姆斯昏昏欲睡的樣子史蒂夫當然會好好的清理他的身體，這時候對方會好好的攀在他的身上任由自己做這件事，把人清理乾淨之後史蒂夫才抱他回去床上，屋子裡有暖氣即使光裸身體不需要擔心那麼多。

加上就某些方面來說他們很喜歡裸睡，覺得裸睡真的很舒服，尤其是性愛過後更是喜歡這樣睡覺，史蒂夫抱著詹姆斯睡覺，兩人閉上眼睛好好睡覺，第二天肯定會有很多事情要忙。


	18. Day 17 慶祝某個紀念日

送孩子們上學之後詹姆斯到咖啡店工作，史蒂夫去出版社討論一些事情，正在打理咖啡館的他看見月曆才想起來今天是他和史蒂夫第一次認識的日子，一年前的冬天史蒂夫進入咖啡店喝咖啡，那天可是自己開幕的第一天。

從此之後他們兩人開始有了交集，也是雙向暗戀一年他們才終於在一起，前幾個月他還以為史蒂夫是已經結婚的人，提起勇氣去和他聊天才知道他是單親爸爸，幾個月後他們才正式在一起。

幾個月前正式在一起後，詹姆斯知道自己很開心可以和史蒂夫交往，現在住在一起真的很開心，兩個人一起養孩子是很幸福的事情，看樣子今天是真的要好好的慶祝才可以。

「巴克，今天可以給我一杯拿鐵咖啡嗎？」史蒂夫走入咖啡店後看見詹姆斯微笑的說。

「當然，沒問題。」詹姆斯看見外頭大雪紛飛的樣子後微笑。

「這種天氣果然還是要開車才可以，不該用走路的去出版社。」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯看外面的樣子說。

「剛剛就和你說過了，你還堅持要走過去，說練身體。」詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話搖頭。

「好吧！我錯了！巴克。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「你知道就好，去位子上坐好，我準備咖啡給你喝。」詹姆斯伸出手拍掉史蒂夫身上的雪片。

史蒂夫乖乖的聽詹姆斯說的話去位子上坐好，然後隨手拿起一本素描本畫圖，詹姆斯在後台煮咖啡給他喝，看見史蒂夫把外套和圍巾脫下來放好的樣子微笑，又看見他認真的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，自己的男人果然是個認真的人。

咖啡泡好之後詹姆斯把咖啡倒入杯子當中，然後打上奶泡做成拿鐵咖啡，一杯好喝的咖啡就這樣完成，既然想要慶祝這個日子，他已經想好要做什麼給史蒂夫，自然也會順便把這個甜點拿給自己最愛的人。

當詹姆斯把咖啡和點心放在自己的面前時，史蒂夫抬頭看見自己最愛的人在微笑，看見他的微笑史蒂夫感到很疑惑，不知道對方是有什麼事情想要和自己說，這點他感到很好奇。

「巴克，怎麼了嗎？」史蒂夫拿起咖啡慢慢喝了起來。

「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？史蒂夫。」詹姆斯微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「不太清楚，是什麼大日子嗎？」史蒂夫對此感到很好奇。

「今天是我開幕的日子，也是你踏入我店裡的日子。」詹姆斯笑笑的說著。

「沒想到是今天，那天我被香味吸引過來，結果一待就待到這麼久。」史蒂夫這才想起今天是什麼日子。

「是個很值得紀念的日子呢！雖然不是我們的交往紀念日。」詹姆斯親自拿起甜點餵史蒂夫吃。

史蒂夫開心的吃起愛人親手餵的點心，這樣特殊的日子當然要好好的慶祝，只是他沒想到詹姆斯會這樣跟自己慶祝，這樣甜蜜的慶祝方式史蒂夫當然會很喜歡，詹姆斯看見愛人這樣喜歡他也很高興。

史考特和汪達看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，看見他們兩人放閃的樣子是真的很想要閃人，因為看見他們放閃的樣子可是會閃瞎自己的眼睛，真不知道要把眼睛放在哪裡。

不過史考特和汪達還是淡定的把所有客人要求的事情給處理好，只要是常客都已經習慣史蒂夫和詹姆斯放閃的樣子，自然不會多說什麼，就算不認識的客人也不會在這裡找麻煩。

「巴奇真愛和羅傑斯先生放閃。」汪達看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

「羅根說史蒂夫戀愛起來很不一樣。」史考特很淡定的把所有的杯子擦好。

「不過今天對他們來說是很值得紀念的日子。」汪達是個很浪漫的女孩子。

「應該是吧！」史考特不太清楚他們兩人相遇的情形。

「沒想到巴奇也是個浪漫的人。」汪達笑笑的看著這樣的情形。

史蒂夫沒想到詹姆斯會記得這天，看樣子是自己給他的印象很深刻，不知道為什麼自己總是會給人一種會記得的印象，或許是因為自己帶兩個孩子的關係，對於這點他沒有刻意探討。

不管怎樣今天的確是很適合慶祝，晚上可以出門吃個大餐之類的，這種天氣詹姆斯大多都會早點打烊，所以他們可以一起吃晚餐慶祝，既然是值得的日子，他們應該要好好的慶祝。

偷出一點時間和史蒂夫相處之後，詹姆斯又去忙其他的事情，他決定今天早點打烊和史蒂夫以及兩個孩子去餐廳吃大餐，既然難得可以出門吃飯，相信約瑟夫和瑪莎會很開心。

「我們今天出去吃？」史蒂夫放下畫筆後問詹姆斯。

「好。」詹姆斯笑笑的親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「為什麼要去外面吃？」約瑟夫對此感到很好奇。

「對啊！是爸爸和巴奇的紀念日？」瑪莎眨眨眼睛看著史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「巴克，和你在一起很幸福，我愛你。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯，

「我也是，我也愛你。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑不語，這是他們兩人的秘密，自然不會告訴孩子們，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見他們不打算說的樣子也不繼續多問，只是乖乖的和他們兩人一起去餐廳吃飯。

詹姆斯才不打算告訴史蒂夫說，自己當初第一眼見到他的時候就一見鍾情，只是觀察很久才曉得史蒂夫一直保持單身沒有結過婚，出於對好友的承諾而收養兩個孩子。

史蒂夫也不會告訴詹姆斯說，自己當初見到他的時候覺得很心動，可是礙於自己有孩子的關係決定不耽誤對方的人生，沒想到最後他們兩人會在一起，能夠在一起史蒂夫真的很開心。


	19. Day 18 接對方回家

最近史蒂夫因為軍中有事情的關係所以要回去一趟，似乎是三角洲部隊需要他擔任教官，因此他們家的聖誕節假期就這樣泡湯，詹姆斯對此也無法多說什麼，畢竟愛人的實力在哪裡他很清楚。

對於聖誕節假期被迫泡湯這件事約瑟夫和瑪莎有點小意見，可是這也是沒有辦法的事情，只好乖乖的待在家裡等史蒂夫回家，也在此時洛基邀請詹姆斯帶著兩個孩子過去奧丁森的大宅中玩。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫很樂意他們過去，聽見可以去奧丁森家瑪莎也很開心，她想要和曼尼一起玩耍，約瑟夫對此沒有太大的意見，只是小小不滿父親不在家裡陪伴他們。

「我聖誕節當天會回來，到時候去索爾家接你們。」史蒂夫很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「去洛基家讓你比較不會擔心？我就這麼沒有自保能力？」詹姆斯當然知道史蒂夫的意思。

「嘿！親愛的巴克，我相信你的實力，只是我怕你會很忙。」史蒂夫親親自己最愛的人。

「這還差不多。」詹姆斯聽見這個理由才開心起來。

聖誕假期這幾天咖啡店不做生意，詹姆斯才會有時間帶孩子們去奧丁森大宅，得到聖誕假期的汪達很開心的去和幻視約會，同時也打算把自己的男友介紹給兩位父親知曉，加上兄弟姊妹都會回家，更是高興不已。

史考特因為羅根還是待在軍中的關係，所以打算帶兩個孩子去度假，剛好他和自己的好朋友琴約好要帶孩子們過去她那度假，自然和羅根知會一聲之後就帶著兩個孩子去南方。

洛基看見詹姆斯帶著兩個孩子過來找自己當然很開心，索爾不在家要他自己帶三個孩子覺得很無聊，乾脆找自己的好友過來玩，順便讓曼尼和瑪莎見面，自家兒子可是非常喜歡瑪莎。

「怎麼，洛基，你想我了？」詹姆斯故意這樣問洛基。

「誰想你了，鬼才想你，我只是因為我家那位金髮大胸的傢伙不在家，才邀你來我家玩。」洛基打死都不會說自己想念詹姆斯。

「少來！索爾不在家也不是一天兩天的事情，怎麼他不在家都不邀請我來啊！」詹姆斯可是很清楚洛基的個性。

「嘖嘖！你這傢伙！」洛基被詹姆斯搞得無語問蒼天。

每次跟對方說話詹姆斯一定會拆洛基的台，對於有個老是會拆自己台的好友洛基真的無話可說，從學生時代起不知道為什麼立志成為律師的洛基會說不過詹姆斯，這點連索爾都很訝異。

只能說花花公子的詹姆斯說話還是很有一套，尤其是對付那種老是口是心非的朋友也是一樣，畢竟洛基和詹姆斯交往那麼多年，早已經知曉對方是什麼樣個性的人，自然有辦法對付他。

看見孩子們開心的玩在一起的樣子詹姆斯微笑，難得可以看見瑪莎開心的樣子詹姆斯放心許多，約瑟夫更不用說也是非常的開心，果然來到奧丁森大宅這兩個孩子會很開心。

「索爾聖誕節會回來？」詹姆斯問了這句話。

「他是這樣說，誰知道呢！」洛基對此不想要多說什麼。

「史蒂夫聖誕節會回來，說會來接我們，他說到會做到。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫一定是說到做到。

「索爾那傢伙才不會說到做到，每次答應我的事情都會忘記。」洛基對於自家兄長已經不知道要說什麼。

「誰叫你老是口是心非，所以索爾才會這樣不理你。」詹姆斯當然知曉洛基的個性。

「誰老是口是心非，我對他很好，是那傢伙記憶力太差。」洛基才不會承認是這樣個性的人。

「只能說索爾真的很愛你。」詹姆斯只有這個評語。

史蒂夫真的在聖誕節當天回來，然後來接詹姆斯和兩個孩子，這幾天兩個孩子玩的很開心，詹姆斯又好好的和洛基敘舊，索爾回家後看見洛基開心的樣子也沒多說什麼。

可以一起過聖誕節史蒂夫和詹姆斯以及兩個孩子都很開心，畢竟聖誕節這種日子一定要一家人一起過，他們家的聖誕樹已經裝飾好，早在史蒂夫出門之前他們一家人就已經裝飾好。

打開家門後約瑟夫和瑪莎看見聖誕樹下面有禮物，開心的衝過去拆禮物，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見這樣的情形苦笑，對於兩個孩子的心性已經不知道要說什麼才好，不過也是這樣才像孩子。

「哇！好棒，是我想要的禮物！」瑪莎拆了禮物後看見是自己喜歡的東西很開心。

「我的也是，是爸爸和巴奇準備的嗎？」約瑟夫拿起禮物跑到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的面前。

「是大家一起準備的。」史蒂夫摸摸兒子的頭。

「把收到的禮物收好，你最乖了。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑的說。

史蒂夫把禮物拿給詹姆斯，看見愛人給的禮物詹姆斯很開心，沒想到對方竟然會送自己想要的東西，果然史蒂夫的觀察力比自己還要好，自己當然也不妨多讓，也會給史蒂夫想要的禮物。

不管是手機還是手錶等等都是情侶用的款式，這樣表示說他們兩人真的很甜蜜，看見史蒂夫喜歡詹姆斯也很開心，買東西就是要買對方喜歡的東西，送禮本來就是要送到心坎裡。

而且這些東西非常實用，他們一定會拿起來用，不需要去擔心那麼多，趁著孩子們不注意的時候他們偷偷親吻，這幾天史蒂夫可是很想念詹姆斯，沒有愛人在身邊他會很不習慣。

「親愛的，謝謝。」詹姆斯很開心可以收到自己想要的禮物。

「不客氣，巴克。」史蒂夫微笑的看著自己最愛的人。


	20. Day 19 離家出走

聖誕假期過後就要準備過新年，近期因為出版社的關係史蒂夫不得不在這個假期當中處理事情，詹姆斯的咖啡店就休息到新年過後，讓史考特和汪達可以輕鬆一點，多和自己的家人團聚在一起。

這天詹姆斯接到東尼的邀請去了史塔克大樓做客，沒有刻意知會史蒂夫一聲就帶著兩個孩子去找人，約瑟夫很開心是要去找東尼，對於這位教父總是會給自己很多東西自然會很開心。

在出版社的史蒂夫有接到小辣椒說東尼要邀請詹姆斯和兩個孩子過去，對此他沒有多說什麼，只是告知小辣椒說自己知道這件事，事情處理完畢後會過去接他們回家。

「東尼開車來接我們耶！」瑪莎很開心的可以去史塔克大樓玩。

「巴奇有告訴爸爸嗎？不然爸爸會擔心。」約瑟夫很認真的問詹姆斯。

「我可愛的喬治小寶貝，不用知會你爸爸，我們出去玩。」東尼笑笑的告訴約瑟夫。

「你這樣好像搞的我是帶孩子離家出走似的。」詹姆斯聽見東尼說的話苦笑，儘管他相信史蒂夫不會去這樣想。

「巴恩斯先生，您放心，我已經告訴過史蒂夫，別聽東尼的玩笑話。」小辣椒瞪了一眼自家老闆。

「東尼肯定是因為布魯斯最近很忙，所以才會這樣做！」瑪莎一臉“你看，我就說吧！”的表情。

東尼聽見瑪莎說的話不知道要說什麼，的確最近是因為布魯斯一頭栽進某個研究當中而不理會自己，所以自己覺得無聊和小辣椒過來接詹姆斯和約瑟夫及瑪莎過去史塔克大樓。

小辣椒不僅僅是東尼的秘書，也是彼得的代理孕母，算是彼得的母親，東尼和布魯斯忙碌的關係彼得幾乎是交給保母梅嬸照顧，幻視則是東尼和布魯斯的養子，最近正在和汪達約會。

大兒子去約會伴侶又在忙，東尼一個人在這樣的假期當中挺無聊的，所以過來找自己的寶貝教子玩玩，順便帶詹姆斯去史塔克大樓做客，身為秘書的小辣椒總是會跟在身邊。

「巴恩斯先生，您要用什麼可以和賈維斯說一聲，我現在去拿飲料過來。」小辣椒笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「不要叫我巴恩斯，叫我巴奇就好，賈維斯是？」詹姆斯對女士總是那樣的紳士。

「賈維斯是東尼發明的人工智慧管家，可以問他很多問題，小辣椒，我要喝果汁。」瑪莎一邊幫詹姆斯解答一邊告訴小辣椒。

「嘿！小公主，有禮貌一點，被史蒂夫知道會被打屁股喔！」詹姆斯聽見瑪莎說的話捏捏她的小臉蛋。

「呵呵！沒關係的！我這就是拿飲料過來。」小辣椒一點也不介意這樣的事情。

「賈維斯，我要看電視。」約瑟夫決定讓詹姆斯看看史塔克大樓有多好玩。

「好的，喬治小少爺。」人工智慧好聽的聲音就這樣從牆壁中傳出來，電視也隨之打開。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形雖然很訝異但也沒多說什麼，讓兩個孩子去挑選他們想要看的卡通，自己坐下來好好的看書，在家裡他們一向都是這樣，兩位大人看書畫畫，約瑟夫和瑪莎則是看電視或是做自己的事情。

猜拳決定是要看誰的節目之後，瑪莎果斷的放棄看電視去找詹姆斯，要他說故事給自己聽，約瑟夫對於妹妹的行為也沒多說什麼，史蒂夫教導他們要是有矛盾的話一定要用猜拳的方式來決定一切。

這樣是最公平決定輸贏的方式，所以誰輸誰贏一下子就見分曉，不過偶爾他們兩人還是會打架就是，如果看見兩個孩子打架的話史蒂夫會用其他的方式來教訓他們兩人。

「東尼，你好慢！」瑪莎看見東尼和小辣椒過來的樣子說。

「小公主，我有很多事情要處理呢！就原諒我這次，好嗎？」東尼一向很會哄女孩子。

「我考慮看看！哼！」瑪莎在他們的面前就像是真的小公主一般。

「瑪莎，別玩了。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形苦笑。

對於詹姆斯和孩子們『離家出走』去史塔克大樓這件事史蒂夫沒多說什麼，畢竟他們也不是真的離家出走，好友的個性史蒂夫可是很清楚，身為他的秘書的小辣椒總是會把所有的事情給做好，不需要擔心那麼多。

研究結束之後布魯斯也過去和他們聊天，彼得看見約瑟夫馬上和他玩了起來，小辣椒則是很有耐心的和瑪莎讀繪本，其他三個大人一邊聊天一邊注意孩子們的動向，儘管約瑟夫和彼得不會怎樣，加上又有賈維斯更是不用擔心。

史蒂夫結束出版社的工作之後就來到史塔克大樓，早已經熟門熟路的他把車給停好，然後搭電梯去詹姆斯他們所在的樓層當中，這中間當然有賈維斯的引導，賈維斯可是很好的管家。

「Sir，史蒂夫先生來了。」賈維斯只是這樣通知東尼。

「東尼，我來接人回去，下次要找他們麻煩通知一下。」史蒂夫手上拿著一本書籍告訴東尼。

「嘿！老古董，今天就留下來過夜，和你心愛的巴奇一起。」東尼說出來的話讓人無法反駁。

「臭小子，我說過多少次我不是老古董，不要教壞小孩。」史蒂夫聽見東尼隨口說的話苦笑。

「史蒂夫叔叔。」彼得看見史蒂夫馬上跑過去。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是上前幫他拿書籍，讓他可以輕易的抱起彼得，雖然幻視才是史蒂夫的教子，但是彼得也是很喜歡史蒂夫，真要說的話應該是小孩子們都很喜歡史蒂夫。

看見自家愛人這樣受到小孩子的歡迎，詹姆斯真不知道要說什麼才好，只能說不愧是兒童繪本的主筆畫家，當然他也清楚史蒂夫的外型也很受到女孩子的歡迎，畢竟他的伴侶是那樣的出色。


	21. Day 20 一個驚喜

詹姆斯看著手上的繪本感到很好奇，注意到他的視線的史蒂夫只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，抱起彼得往沙發的方向走過去，等到他們坐下來之後史蒂夫才把答案告訴詹姆斯。

「這是什麼？」詹姆斯好奇的問史蒂夫。

「打開來看看。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴愛人，並且親吻他的臉頰。

當詹姆斯打開來看之後才知道這本繪本的內容是什麼，這是史蒂夫之前說過要出的故事，是屬於他們兩人以及孩子們的故事，約瑟夫和瑪莎探頭看繪本的內容時，臉上掛著大大的笑容。

這本繪本就是之前史蒂夫說要畫他們的故事的繪本，今天會拿過來給他們看就是想要給詹姆斯一個驚喜，詹姆斯慢慢的翻閱繪本，專心的把裡面的內容看完，然後感動的抬頭看自己最愛的人。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫隱藏在眼睛裡面的感情，他知道自己有多麼的期待這本繪本，多麼想要知道愛人會把用什麼方式說他們之間的故事，沒想到竟然會給自己一個驚喜。

「親愛的史蒂薇，這真的是……」詹姆斯被感動到無法說出任何的話來。

「巴克，我很開心你喜歡這個驚喜。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形親親詹姆斯的額頭。

「你讓我感動到無法說什麼。」詹姆斯是多麼的喜歡這個驚喜。

「這樣的話真的太好了。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「這是爸爸說的，我們四個人的故事。」瑪莎開心的跳到史蒂夫的懷裡。

「巴奇，有我們耶！」約瑟夫開心對詹姆斯說。

史蒂夫把女兒抱好，約瑟夫開心的樣子讓詹姆斯摸摸他的頭，愛人給予的驚喜可是讓他們三個人很感動，感動到無法說出什麼話來，只是覺得很開心，這種開心的感覺只有史蒂夫可以帶給他們。

東尼看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯又陷入兩人世界的樣子真不知道要說什麼才好，也是因為史蒂夫來的關係約瑟夫不再投入自己的懷抱中，沒想到連自家兒子也是那樣的喜歡他。

只能說不管到哪裡他們兩人都會放閃光，常常會讓人不知道要說什麼才好，看玩繪本之後詹姆斯把東西給收好，然後繼續和其他人聊天，瑪莎開心的坐在史蒂夫的懷裡撒嬌，約瑟夫繼續去找彼得玩耍。

「剛剛那是新書？」布魯斯對此感到很好奇。

「是，出版社接下來要發表的新書，讓我把打樣的樣品帶回來。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴布魯斯。

「是什麼樣的故事？」小辣椒對此感到很好奇。

「是我們的故事喔！」約瑟夫開心的告訴小辣椒。

「你是打算閃死你家讀者是嗎？老古董。」聽見教子說的話東尼不免想要翻白眼給大家看。

東尼深深的覺得自從史蒂夫和詹姆斯交往之後就老是膩在一起，幾乎天天都在放閃光給其他人看，常常讓其他人不知道要說什麼才好，當然史蒂夫的其他朋友沒有感覺，而自己有種好朋友被搶走的感覺。

自從自己的好朋友被搶走之後東尼不知道要說什麼才好，布魯斯看見這樣的情形他一點也不想多說什麼，看著剛剛詹姆斯拿給自己看的繪本，他覺得這本書的內容真的很好看。

這也怪不得詹姆斯會這樣感動，約瑟夫和瑪莎會那樣的開心，不愧是史蒂夫，可以勾勒出這麼好的故事，布魯斯相信這本肯定會大賣，這樣溫馨的故事真的會很受到大家的歡迎。

「這本果然很有史蒂夫的風格。」布魯斯看完之後把書本還給詹姆斯。

「是啊！看了會讓人覺得很感動。」詹姆斯對於史蒂夫是那樣的有信心。

「爸比，史蒂夫叔叔畫了什麼好看的故事？」彼得伸出手要布魯斯抱。

「一個很溫暖又讓人覺得幸福的故事，等繪本上市後再買來給你看。」布魯斯溫柔的摸摸彼得的頭。

「好，爸比最好了。」彼得開始期待那本繪本裡面的一切，而且布魯斯答應自己的事情都會做到。

詹姆斯輕輕的握住史蒂夫的手，這樣的動作感覺有宣示主權的意味在，儘管這裡都是熟人，但是詹姆斯下意識還是會這樣做，史蒂夫對此不會有太大的意見，他很喜歡愛人這樣做。

晚餐用餐時間東尼讓賈維斯去處理，人工管家總是會把所有的事情給處理好，豐盛的晚餐馬上端上桌，幻視在晚上也會乖乖的回家吃飯，看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯過來並不是很訝異。

而且他相信自家父親東尼肯定是用什麼方式拐人，就算如此幻視也不太會說什麼，畢竟他也拿東尼沒有辦法，布魯斯看見幻視回來只是笑笑的擁抱大兒子，幻視也擁抱自己最愛的另外一位父親。

「今天去和汪達約會？」詹姆斯看見幻視後說出這句話。

「是，汪達是個好女孩。」幻視有些不好意思的說著。

「要好好的對待汪達，她可是很好的女孩。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴幻視。

「我會的，史蒂夫叔叔。」幻視點點頭表示知道。

詹姆斯很開心可以得到史蒂夫給的驚喜，幻視從弟弟彼得的口中知道史蒂夫又出了新的繪本，布魯斯說那本繪本是個很好看的故事，讓他很期待繪本上市後可以買到手，布魯斯會和他一起讀那本繪本。

史蒂夫總是很用心的做事情，既然想要給詹姆斯一個驚喜，他就會非常的用心的去做，他就是希望可以給自己最愛的人一個可以讓他感動的驚喜，這也是為什麼詹姆斯拿到手的時候會那樣的感動。

史蒂夫沒想到約瑟夫和瑪莎是那樣的開心，當初自己徵詢他們的意見時，兩個孩子沒有太多的意見答應下來，看見成品他們是那樣的開心，可以看見孩子們開心的樣子他也很開心。


	22. Day 21 屋頂上看星星

史塔克大樓有很好的觀星地方，那就是大樓的屋頂上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯哄完孩子後心血來潮的去看星星，東尼對於這點沒有太大的意見，史塔克大樓史蒂夫可以說是瞭若指掌。

史蒂夫牽著詹姆斯的手搭電梯去史塔克大樓的屋頂上看星星，詹姆斯對於史蒂夫的想法沒有太大的意見，本來想要帶孩子們一起過來觀星，可是想到現在是孩子們的睡覺時間，自然沒有帶他們過來看星星。

而且約瑟夫和瑪莎已經很累，吃過晚餐又和彼得、幻視玩了很久，洗澡過後就想要睡覺，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯當然是哄他們睡覺，然後他們兩人去屋頂上看星星。

「這裡算是市區觀星的好所在，有時候我會來這裡畫畫。」史蒂夫牽著詹姆斯來到放椅子的地方坐下來。

「屋頂上的確是看星星的好地方。」詹姆斯看著天空上的亮光微笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「陪我一起看星星吧！」史蒂夫拉著詹姆斯一起坐下來。

「好。」詹姆斯很樂意陪史蒂夫一起看星星。

屋頂上會有些涼意，細心的史蒂夫會帶著外套和詹姆斯一起來看星星，怕愛人著涼的他自然會讓詹姆斯把外套給穿上，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯沒有多說什麼，他知道這是史蒂夫的細心。

自從感冒之後史蒂夫對自己的身體狀況就很關心，不會讓自己著涼或是怎樣，要是自己又生病的話史蒂夫肯定會很傷心，這點詹姆斯很清楚，畢竟上次生病那件事就讓史蒂夫嚇到。

既然打算要在屋頂上看星星，史蒂夫一定會做好準備，絕對不會讓自己又生病，一邊觀星一邊看史蒂夫畫圖也是很好的選擇，這中間他們兩人會好好的聊天，他們有太多的事情可以分享。

「這裡果然像你說的那樣，是很好觀星的地方。」詹姆斯看著天空上的星星說。

「夜晚的星空很美，我要是睡不著都會到屋頂上看星空。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的頭髮。

「我以前也很喜歡蕾貝卡一起看星星，進入軍隊後執行任務時也是。」詹姆斯覺得抬頭看星空會想起一些很美好的回憶。

「以前執行任務的時候，我很喜歡索爾、羅根在星空下喝酒聊天，每次總是有許多話題可以說。」史蒂夫多少會懷念以前的事情。

「我和朗洛姆也是，不過我還是比較喜歡單獨自己看。」詹姆斯笑笑的說著。

「不過啊！每次喝酒的時候，索爾都會炫耀洛基，羅根會說起他過世的妻子，然後又會說史考特多好，但是愛和他吵架。」史蒂夫把以前的事情告訴詹姆斯。

「我想，能夠讓羅根記在心底的人，一定是很好的人。」詹姆斯有聽過史考特說過羅根的前妻。

「是很好的人，也是個軍人，但是生蘿拉的時候難產而過世。」史蒂夫只有見過那位女性幾次面。

一邊看星空一邊聊天，把以前的事情都告訴對方，順便把好友們的糗事都斗出來，史蒂夫和詹姆斯笑得開懷，他們有太多的事情可以分享，自然也會開心的創造他們之間的回憶。

除了好友們和同袍的事情可以說以外，史蒂夫也會告訴詹姆斯約瑟夫和瑪莎親生父母親的事情，詹姆斯也會告訴他汪達和皮特羅的事情，史考特在店裡打工的糗事等等的事情。

講到史考特，史蒂夫也會告訴詹姆斯說羅根當年是怎麼和他相遇的事情，史考特又怎麼倒追之類的事情，然後他們兩人動不動就吵架的事情，常常到最後都需要他們這些好友出來調停。

「看不出來羅根和史考特會吵架，他們兩人的感情很好。」詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話後很訝異。

「以前我們也看不出來，是有一次吵到不可收拾而出動我們去勸架。」史蒂夫想起那件事感到很訝異。

「你和索爾肯定會很訝異。」詹姆斯能想見那樣的場合。

「那次的導火線是因為羅根又要外派，史考特才會那樣生氣。」史蒂夫很清楚那件事的導火線在哪裡。

「怪不得羅根會乖乖在軍隊裡面當教官。」詹姆斯相信羅根肯定被嚇到。

「是啊！也是那件事情才會讓羅根乖乖的待在軍隊裡當教官，因為史考特認為他太忽略家庭。」史蒂夫對此不願意有所批評。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯都清楚當軍人的辛苦，有時候必須要外派到外面去，所以有娶妻生子的人總是會很傷腦筋，老是要外派的關係會不小心忽略家庭的一切，史考特會生氣也是正常的。

所以史蒂夫會在收養約瑟夫和瑪莎後才退役，這樣可以讓專心的照顧孩子們，詹姆斯則是因為另有人生的選擇所以才選擇退役，也是因為這樣自己才會認識史蒂夫，才會和他交往、同居。

詹姆斯覺得自己人生當中最幸運的事情就是遇到史蒂夫，和他在一起自己人生開始圓滿起來，得到自己最想要的東西，蕾貝卡看見自己幸福的樣子也很高興，要是父母親在的話看見這樣的情形也會很高興。

「時間也晚了，我們回房間吧！」史蒂夫準備起身和詹姆斯一起回房。

「好，我也想睡了。」詹姆斯開始有了睡意。

「我也是。」史蒂夫微笑的看著他。

「走吧！」詹姆斯搭著史蒂夫的手一起回去房間。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯躺到床上後閉上眼睛很快就睡著，詹姆斯喜歡靠在史蒂夫的懷裡睡覺，而對方也喜歡抱著他睡覺，自從同居在一起之後他們都這樣睡覺，偶爾會被孩子們吵醒。

當然也有時候約瑟夫和瑪莎會擠在他們中間睡覺，面對這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯也不會多說什麼，就讓孩子們睡在他們中間，任由他們兩個抱著自己睡覺，畢竟可以和孩子們一起睡覺也是很幸福的事情。


	23. Day 22 一場飛來橫禍

從史塔克大樓回家後，史蒂夫和詹姆斯帶著約瑟夫和瑪莎去溜狗，美國隊長和冬日戰士很開心可以出門散步，前幾天是去史塔克家住一晚，美國隊長和冬日戰士當然也有帶過去，只是東尼叫專人去照顧。

那兩天約瑟夫、瑪莎、彼得和幻視有細心的照顧這兩隻小狗，沒有美國隊長和冬日戰士陪伴約瑟夫和瑪莎會很不開心，他們幾乎和這兩隻狗形影不離，彼得差點想要要求東尼養一隻狗。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯盯著兩個孩子遛狗，同時順便去一家商店買東西，加上旁邊有ATM領錢，只是沒想到會遇到搶劫，雖然最後史蒂夫和詹姆斯把人給抓起來，可是卻讓史蒂夫受傷。

「要買什麼呢？」詹姆斯看著架子上的東西考慮著。

「我想，你決定吧！巴克。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「好，你去領錢吧！我會看著約瑟夫和瑪莎的。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫後微笑。

「嗯，我愛你，巴克。」史蒂夫摸摸兩個孩子的頭後去領錢。

詹姆斯帶著兩個孩子進入超市買東西，兩隻小狗先託付在超市隔壁的寵物旅館，史蒂夫則是走到旁邊銀行的ATM領錢，分工合作把所有的事情處理完畢，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的和詹姆斯一起去買東西。

史蒂夫領錢完畢後準備離開，沒想到竟然會遇到吸毒販來跟自己搶劫，當史蒂夫拿錢出來準備放入錢包的時候，犯人伸出手準備搶錢，史蒂夫馬上把東西給收好，然後直接用過肩摔把人給摔倒。

因為是軍人的關係早已經習慣很快就把東西給收好，然後開始和犯人博鬥，對方雖然是吸毒者可是身手卻那樣好，史蒂夫花了一段時間才制伏他，不過因為對方有用武器，史蒂夫用左手擋的關係而受傷。

「混蛋！」犯人看見史蒂夫那樣難纏很火大。

「可惡！」史蒂夫總算把犯人打倒，但是發現自己的左手受傷。

「911，有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」史蒂夫打電話報案，接線人員說出例行的話。

「我要報案，我在……」史蒂夫壓制犯人然後打電話報警。

接到報案電話後警察馬上過來逮捕嫌犯，看見史蒂夫受傷的樣子要把他送到醫院去，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，但是左手卻受傷讓他無法多說什麼，詹姆斯和孩子們又在超市當中買東西。

買好東西的詹姆斯和約瑟夫、瑪莎去寵物旅館接小狗的時候接到電話，他一直疑惑為什麼史蒂夫怎麼還不回來，等到他們買完東西後也還沒出現，這讓詹姆斯感到很擔心。

沒想到預感成真，接到史蒂夫在醫院急診室的電話，嚇的他馬上帶著約瑟夫和瑪莎去醫院，由於他們是走過來的關係不得不叫計程車去醫院，美國隊長和冬日戰士當然也一起跟著搭計程車去。

「不好意思，請問是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的家人嗎？羅傑斯先生現在正在醫院的急診室裡。」護理師小姐打電話給詹姆斯告知這件事。

「是，我是，史蒂夫怎麼了嗎？」詹姆斯聽見醫院打電話來的樣子很擔心。

「羅傑斯先生剛被搶劫，左手骨折受傷。」護理師小姐很冷靜的告訴詹姆斯。

「好的，請告訴我在哪家醫院，我馬上趕過去。」詹姆斯看見孩子們把小狗領回來的樣子冷靜的問。

護理師告訴詹姆斯是在哪家醫院，詹姆斯掛上電話臉上擔心的表情沒有消失，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見詹姆斯表情很差的樣子覺得很奇怪，加上史蒂夫又遲遲沒有出現更是讓他們覺得怪。

約瑟夫和瑪莎拉著詹姆斯的手看著他，似乎是很擔心到底發生什麼事情，詹姆斯深呼吸後摸摸兩個孩子的頭，然後冷靜的叫了計程車，讓兩個孩子和兩隻狗坐在後座，自己坐在前座去醫院。

當然東西也塞在後座讓兩個孩子看顧，等下下車的時候順便拿下來，到了醫院後詹姆斯付錢讓兩個孩子下車順便拿東西，然後才急急忙忙和兩個孩子去急診室看史蒂夫。

「天啊！你到底是怎麼回事？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫躺在床上的樣子差點沒嚇到。

「領完錢剛好被搶劫，雖然有收好錢但是和那傢伙博鬥才會受傷。」史蒂夫乖乖的解釋給詹姆斯聽。

「史蒂夫，你怎麼受傷了？」莎拉剛好是這家醫院的護理師。

「媽……」看見自己的母親過來的樣子史蒂夫不知道要說什麼。

「告訴過你多少次了，不要老是和人家打架，就讓他搶劫就好，搞到最後受傷。」莎拉很生氣的罵兒子。

史傳奇博士看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，詹姆斯把兩個孩子攬在懷裡，約瑟夫和瑪莎看到史蒂夫的樣子當然會很難過，至少他是沒事只是受傷，詹姆斯先把兩個孩子帶出去，讓史傳奇博士和莎拉去處理包紮史蒂夫的傷口。

瑪莎用力的擁抱詹姆斯，看見這樣的情形他拍拍女兒的背部，要她不要去擔心那麼多，約瑟夫抓著他的手什麼話都沒說，擔心的表情也顯現在臉上，兩隻小狗在急診室門口，約瑟夫自然也會擔心。

等到史傳奇博士和莎拉幫史蒂夫處理好之後走了出來，看見詹姆斯和約瑟夫、瑪莎擔心的樣子只是給他們一個擁抱，好在史蒂夫傷的不重他們可以早點回家，辦理好手續後史蒂夫和他們一起回家。

「巴奇，照顧好史蒂夫，別讓他再亂來。」莎拉給詹姆斯一個擁抱，然後抱抱孫子和孫女。

「我會的，莎拉。」詹姆斯親親莎拉的臉頰。

「我會給史蒂夫開一些藥，記得去領，這幾天好好讓他休息。」史傳奇博士告訴詹姆斯。

「好。」詹姆斯點點頭表示答應。

史蒂夫手上的石膏可能需要幾個月的時間，儘管當軍人的時候受過不少這樣的傷，可是竟然會在抓犯人的時候受傷，又讓詹姆斯和孩子們擔心，這點史蒂夫感到很愧疚。


	24. Day 23 討論關於孩子的話題

回到家詹姆斯讓史蒂夫乖乖的待在客廳，約瑟夫和瑪莎把美國隊長和冬日戰士給安撫好，餵牠們吃飯後才跑去史蒂夫的身邊，詹姆斯把東西收拾好開始準備晚餐給他們吃，雖然他很生氣史蒂夫受傷，但也沒打算和他吵架。

怕自己愛人生氣的史蒂夫當然乖乖的待在客廳不去幹嘛，約瑟夫和瑪莎靠在她的身邊什麼話都沒有說，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫摸摸兩個孩子的頭，雖然有一隻手不方便，但是對他來說沒有太大的影響。

看著兩個孩子史蒂夫不知道要說什麼，詹姆斯把晚餐端出來看見這樣的情形微笑，有時候他會想家裡是否會多幾個孩子，有約瑟夫和瑪莎這兩個孩子雖然懂事卻還是會讓人傷腦筋。

「吃晚餐了。」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴他們。

「好。」史蒂夫乖乖的走去餐廳吃飯。

「哇！巴奇做的晚餐耶！」瑪莎看見桌上的飯菜很開心。

「巴奇，謝謝，辛苦了。」約瑟夫走上前給詹姆斯一個擁抱。

約瑟夫做出這樣的動作讓詹姆斯覺得他很貼心，瑪莎乖乖的拉開椅子坐下來吃飯，史蒂夫也是坐下來準備吃飯，看見詹姆斯的樣子史蒂夫深呼吸後決定要好好的和他道歉。

畢竟自己讓詹姆斯以及兩個孩子們擔心，約瑟夫和瑪莎沒有多說什麼話，可是看見他們擔心的眼神史蒂夫自然會覺得過意不去，自從收養他們以後自己從沒有受過這樣的傷，沒想到會因為搶劫的關係而受傷。

史蒂夫很清楚詹姆斯肯定很生氣，可是看在自己受傷的樣子所以沒有和自己生氣，自己當然要好好的和他們三人道歉，畢竟這件事情是自己的錯，當然要好好的道歉才可以。

「巴克、喬治、瑪莎，對不起。」史蒂夫在開飯前和孩子們以及愛人道歉。

「我很生氣，你這樣不愛惜自己。」詹姆斯聽見愛人的道歉不知道要怎麼說。

「爸爸，我也很生氣，因為你受傷了！」瑪莎很認真的看著史蒂夫。

「打退搶匪是英雄沒錯，可是爸爸你受傷了。」約瑟夫不喜歡史蒂夫受傷。

「嗯，我知道，所以我很抱歉。」史蒂夫很有誠意的和他們道歉。

「不要仗著你是軍人退役，你的身體是肉做的，不是鐵打的。」詹姆斯幫史蒂夫把東西切小塊後拿給他。

史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯這樣說，他也開始好好的反省自己，自己的個性就是這樣，總是會因為看不過的關係而和人家起衝突，遇到搶劫也不會退縮，才會被其他人罵的很慘。

晚餐過後他們坐在客廳當中聊天，詹姆斯看見史蒂夫根本不需要自己照顧，可是他知道有時候還是會不方便，需要自己幫忙的時候史蒂夫一定會請自己幫忙，不過詹姆斯還是很樂意照顧史蒂夫。

約瑟夫和瑪莎各自趴在史蒂夫和詹姆斯的懷裡，雖然今天遭遇這樣的事情，可是還是不減他們之間聊天的興致，只是沒想到瑪莎會突如其來提到想要有弟弟妹妹的話題。

「爸爸，你和巴奇結婚後，可以生一個妹妹給我嗎？」瑪莎突然問出這個問題。

「怎麼突然想要一個妹妹？」史蒂夫聽見瑪莎這樣問感到很好奇。

「因為你答應過我，說我想要妹妹以後就會有。」瑪莎靠在史蒂夫的懷裡。

「我們家瑪莎覺得寂寞了？」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「瑪莎說每次去東尼那裡都是我和彼得玩，只有去索爾家、羅根家、史考特家那裡才可以有朋友。」約瑟夫把瑪莎的抱怨告訴史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「可是凱西也是獨生女，但是你們是雙胞胎。」詹姆斯知道約瑟夫口中的史考特是史蒂夫的助手。

「最近史考特和荷西在準備生孩子，雖然凱西是史考特和前妻生的孩子，但是荷西很疼她。」史蒂夫大概猜到是什麼原因讓女兒想要有玩伴。

聽見瑪莎的要求史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸她的頭，約瑟夫也想要擁有弟弟，畢竟每次看見曼尼照顧他的弟弟摩迪的樣子有些羨慕，也看幻視這樣照顧彼得的樣子也很羨慕。

雖然自己是瑪莎的兄長，可是瑪莎不太算是好照顧的妹妹，自然會想要有個弟弟來陪伴自己，儘管他有很多好朋友，可是多少也希望有個弟弟可以和他分享所有的事情，相信瑪莎也是這樣。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯會考慮，不過這可要等到結婚後再說，或許他們兩人也會想要擁有自己血緣的孩子，但是他們兩人不會偏心，會給予約瑟夫和瑪莎更多的愛，絕對不會讓他們有偏心。

「看樣子以後真的需要找代理孕母。」詹姆斯知道自己會想要達到孩子們的期望。

「是啊！我希望喬治和瑪莎可以快樂，只是可能以後要多養兩個孩子。」史蒂夫摸著女兒的頭。

詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭，對於這兩個孩子很寵愛，早已經把這兩個孩子視如己出，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很樂意去達成他們的願望，而且以他們兩人的經濟能力根本不需要太過擔心。

在客廳聊天的他們有詹姆斯剛剛拿出來的水果，因為史蒂夫的手不方便，詹姆斯會餵他吃，看見這樣的情形約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會偷笑，當然如果他們要求詹姆斯也會餵他們吃。

「爸爸真好，有巴奇服務。」瑪莎看見這樣的情形覺得很好玩。

「小公主，妳也想要嗎？」詹姆斯拿起叉子餵瑪莎吃水果。

約瑟夫乖乖的自己用叉子吃水果，偶爾也會餵史蒂夫吃，就算史蒂夫想要自己來也會被他們阻止，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，因為他只是斷了一隻手，還有另外一隻手可以動手吃。

約瑟夫和瑪莎趁父親受傷的時候享受餵他吃東西的情形，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑，讓他知道其實這個家是以史蒂夫為中心，少了史蒂夫他們肯定會痛苦不已，所以史蒂夫受傷他們才會這樣難過。


	25. Day 24 因惡劣天氣被困在家裡

冬天就是讓人傷腦筋的季節，雖然聖誕節和新年是在這時期，可是偶爾還是會遇到惡劣的天氣，這時候他們總是會不得已的被困在家裡，而這個星期就是這樣，新年過後孩子們要上學也沒辦法。

這樣的天氣詹姆斯也無法營業，史蒂夫也無法去出版社，就乾脆一點在家裡好好休息，對於無法出門約瑟夫和瑪莎也不太開心，總是會往窗外看，期待下雪過後可以去堆雪人。

被困在家裡的他們也無法特別做什麼，詹姆斯很乾脆的和孩子們一起做點心，受傷的史蒂夫就乖乖的待在客廳中休息，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的和詹姆斯一起做點心，這是他們最喜歡做的事情之一。

「巴奇，我們今天要做什麼點心？」瑪莎看著詹姆斯正在準備材料的樣子問。

「要吃馬卡龍嗎？小公主。」詹姆斯一邊準備材料一邊問寶貝女兒。

「我想吃，喬治，你要吃什麼？」瑪莎看見約瑟夫幫忙的樣子問他。

「我都可以。」約瑟夫對點心一向不太挑。

「等下會準備果凍，你不是最喜歡吃果凍。」詹姆斯知道約瑟夫很喜歡吃果凍。

「謝謝，巴奇。」約瑟夫是那樣的喜歡詹姆斯。

史蒂夫在客廳當中看書聽見他們三個的對話只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，他很高興詹姆斯對於約瑟夫和瑪莎視如己出，他很開心詹姆斯是那樣的疼愛他們，同時他也很開心自己有這麼好的伴侶。

當初會收養這兩個孩子史蒂夫沒有想過那麼多，他只知道自己該信守承諾，畢竟當初自己是被好友指定當教父，只是沒想到自己的好友們會這麼早離世，自己想也沒想就收養這兩個孩子。

父母親和娜塔莎知道他做出這樣的決定後，馬上成為自己的後盾，讓史蒂夫感到很開心，更開心是自己找到一位和自己一樣疼愛孩子們的伴侶，能夠和詹姆斯在一起史蒂夫真的覺得很幸福。

「親愛的史蒂薇，你想要吃什麼點心？」詹姆斯走出來笑笑的問著史蒂夫。

「巴克，親愛的，你做什麼我就吃什麼。」史蒂夫放下書本微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「你還真不挑。」詹姆斯走到他身邊親吻他的臉頰。

「因為是你做的。」史蒂夫給詹姆斯一個吻。

得到自己想要的吻詹姆斯回去廚房做點心，約瑟夫和瑪莎早已經習慣他們兩人這麼親密，史蒂夫和詹姆斯不避諱在孩子們面前秀恩愛，自然兩個孩子也習慣他們兩人會在自己的面前放閃。

約瑟夫和瑪莎在詹姆斯的指導下開始做他們想要吃的點心，詹姆斯很喜歡教導這兩個孩子做點心，而約瑟夫和瑪莎也很喜歡和詹姆斯學習做點心，以前史蒂夫也會教導他們做點心。

如果不是史蒂夫的手受傷的話，肯定也會一起在廚房做點心，一家人一起做點心真的很開心也很幸福，這樣可以跟孩子們培養感情，跟孩子們互動是史蒂夫和詹姆斯最喜歡做的事情。

「巴奇，下雪天會到什麼時候？」瑪莎一邊做點心一邊問。

「不知道呢！氣象報導說可能還要幾天，小公主想念朋友們了？」詹姆斯開始擠奶油。

「有點想，我比較想要去堆雪人。」瑪莎很喜歡冬天，對她來說可以去中央公園堆雪人。

「我想和朋友去打雪戰，可是這幾天都不行。」約瑟夫停下手後看著窗外的天氣很無奈。

「很快天氣就會恢復晴天，到時候可以去中央公園打雪戰、堆雪人。」詹姆斯相信暴風雪很快就會過去。

史蒂夫看著窗外不知道要說什麼，最近暴風雪的天氣真的很大，如果只是普通的下雪天還可以帶孩子們去中央公園玩耍，這種天氣真的無法出門，待在家裡孩子們肯定是悶壞。

暴風雪的天氣真的沒有辦法讓人出門，真的需要等到天氣穩定之後才可以出門採購，然後帶著孩子們去中央公園堆雪人，困在家裡真的會感到很悶，連自己也覺得很不舒服。

詹姆斯和孩子們做好點心端出來給大家吃，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心自己做的成品，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫微笑，他親親詹姆斯的臉頰，然後開始一起坐下來吃點心，詹姆斯做的點心真的很好吃。

「巴克，你做的點心真好吃。」史蒂夫拿起一個馬卡龍吃後說出這句話。

「你喜歡就好。」詹姆斯親吻史蒂夫的嘴角。

「果凍好好吃。」約瑟夫很開心可以吃到自己喜歡的點心。

「我比較喜歡吃馬卡龍。」瑪莎開心的吃著自己的點心。

對於孩子們喜歡吃點心的樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑，約瑟夫和瑪莎總是很喜歡跟著他們一起幫忙，尤其是做菜和做點心的時候，吃完點心後瑪莎和約瑟夫去和美國隊長、冬日戰士玩耍。

自從養狗之後兩個孩子對這兩隻小狗很負責，會帶牠們出去散步、洗澡，該做的事情都會做，只是暴風雪的天氣無法帶小狗們去散步，還好之前有請訓練師教導這兩隻小狗定點上廁所。

自然不會擔心暴風雪無法出門的時候兩隻小狗無法上廁所，當然史蒂夫和詹姆斯為了這點買了貓沙讓兩隻小狗上廁所，只要上廁所過後他們可以很好清理，不需要那麼擔心。

「這種天氣不只是瑪莎和約瑟夫會覺得無聊，我想隊長和戰士也會覺得無聊。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形說。

「是啊！這種天氣做什麼事情都很不方便。」史蒂夫也不太喜歡老是困在家裡無法出門。

儘管如此史蒂夫和詹姆斯還是相信這種天氣很快就過去，到時候可以帶孩子們以及小狗們出門，想要玩雪就去中央公園玩耍，當然要叫羅根和索爾他們一起帶來子過來打雪戰。


	26. Day 25 喝醉

暴風雪過後史蒂夫和詹姆斯邀請索爾和洛基帶著他們三個孩子過來做客，有了玩伴孩子們玩的很開心，當然也順便邀請羅根和史考特帶他們家的孩子一起過來玩，六位大人可以一起喝酒聊天。

本來是打算這樣，但是史考特本身不喝酒，洛基對酒只有淺嘗即止的份，自然就只有史蒂夫、詹姆斯、索爾和羅根一起喝酒，他們這幾個傢伙可說是喝不醉，根本不需要擔心那麼多。

加上史蒂夫這裡可以提供他們睡覺的地方，就算喝醉了也有地方可以睡覺，每次來史蒂夫家羅根和索爾都會帶酒過來這裡喝，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，把珍藏的紅酒和威士忌等等都拿出來。

「果然去打雪戰後約瑟夫和瑪莎開心許多。」看見這樣的情形詹姆斯只是笑笑的說。

「瑪莎是真的很喜歡打雪戰，一點也不輸給其他孩子。」史蒂夫可是很清楚瑪莎的個性。

「好啦！我要工作，你去客廳和其他人一起等。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰後把他給推出去。

看見孩子們開心的樣子史蒂夫微笑沒多說什麼，詹姆斯則是進入廚房忙碌，史考特看見這樣的情形也跟著一起過去，被趕出廚房的史蒂夫當然乖乖的去客廳和其他人一起喝酒聊天。

自己只是單純的手受傷，喝酒不會有太大的影響，可是史蒂夫知曉不能喝太多，要不然的話肯定會被史傳奇博士罵，加上如果被莎拉知道自己肯定會很慘，為了避免這樣的情形自己還是淺嘗即止就好。

羅根和索爾看見這樣的情形自然不會去為難史蒂夫，洛基只是安靜的在一旁聽他們聊天，自己要是進入廚房肯定會被詹姆斯給轟出來，誰叫自己的手藝實在是太爛，只能說自己被索爾寵的太好。

「史蒂夫，你也太慘了吧！竟然會被搶匪給打傷。」羅根看見好友受傷的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「哈哈！這還是第一次看到史蒂夫受傷，以前當兵的時候也沒這麼慘。」索爾難免會想要嘲笑自己的好友。

「你們就別笑了，我又不是故意的，那傢伙肯定是有練過。」史蒂夫想到那個搶匪就不知道要說什麼才好。

「堂堂戰功彪炳的美國隊長會在對付搶匪而受傷的確是很好笑的事情。」洛基看見這樣的情形不免想要落井下石。

對於好友們說的話史蒂夫不知道要如何去反駁才好，自己的確是粗心大意才會受傷，以前帶隊的時候會盡量讓大家平安回來，沒想到退役之後自己竟然會和在搶匪打鬥的時候受到傷害。

而且大家都知道史蒂夫是個很耐打的傢伙，而且和海拉的實力差沒多少，儘管所爾老是被自家姊姊給扔出去，可是對於好友的能力在哪裡他很清楚，海拉對於他們從沒有放水過，只是全部人裡面只有史蒂夫有輸有贏。

羅根認識他們之後也有和海拉打過幾次，當然就和史蒂夫一樣有輸有贏，全部只有索爾可憐老是被海拉給壓在底下，往往讓索爾真的不知道要說什麼才好，差點沒有和寶貝弟弟洛基哭訴。

「巴奇，你家史蒂夫不能喝酒，你要陪我們喝！」索爾看見詹姆斯把晚餐端出來的樣子說。

「當然，不過史蒂夫喝不醉你們還真喜歡和他喝。」詹姆斯看見索爾已經開始喝的樣子說。

「喝不醉也沒關係，我們的酒量也不差。」羅根很喜歡和索爾以及史蒂夫喝酒。

「少喝點。」史考特只是這樣說。

「不過羅根好像也是喝不醉的樣子。」詹姆斯把所有的晚餐放好之後開始和他們一起喝酒。

史考特坐下來和洛基一起淺嘗即止，史蒂夫只喝了幾杯就不繼續喝，吃晚餐的時間瑪莎開心的跑到史蒂夫的懷裡吃飯，絲露德霸佔洛基的懷裡要他陪自己吃飯，摩迪看見這樣的情形去找索爾。

蘿拉當然也會跑到史考特的懷裡吃晚餐，戴肯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，索爾和羅根、詹姆斯開始拼酒的樣子讓他無法多說什麼。

畢竟自己受傷的關係無法喝酒，儘管對他來說沒有太大的問題，可是史傳奇博士交代詹姆斯說，自己有些東西不能吃，酒類的東西不能碰，史蒂夫只好乖乖的遵守，至少自己還可以清醒的照顧孩子們。

「巴奇，洛基上學的時候沒捉弄你吧？」索爾已經喝了三大灌威士忌。

「嘛！就算有我也忘記了。」詹姆斯喝下剛剛弄的混酒。

「不能多喝讓你不高興了？」洛基笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

「還好，只是不知道為什麼想看巴奇喝醉的樣子。」史蒂夫緩緩的說出這句話。

「應該是不可能吧？我還沒看過巴奇喝醉過。」史考特摸摸女兒的頭。

「看樣子你找到一個和你一樣的人。」羅根拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

一群男人開始喝酒後說出來的話會兒童不宜，吃過晚餐之後孩子們各自去玩耍，根本沒有在聽他們說話，羅根摟著自己最愛的人和他們一起喝酒，洛基正在想辦法把索爾給推開，他受不了喝醉酒的索爾。

看見這樣的情形史考特知道羅根已經開始有點醉意，儘管自家伴侶也是那種喝不醉的人，只是太高興的時候總是會喝多，詹姆斯似乎也是這樣的情形，只差沒有在史蒂夫的身上摟抱。

有點醉意的詹姆斯靠在史蒂夫的身上和大家聊天，頗有一種這傢伙是我的意味在，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫也不多說什麼，他喜歡這樣的感覺，表示說對方是真的很愛自己。

「你今天果然喝多了。」史蒂夫把詹姆斯抱回床上後說出這句話。

已經睡著的詹姆斯根本沒有辦法回答史蒂夫，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫進入浴室當中拿出毛巾吃力的幫他擦澡，畢竟自己另外一隻手受傷，根本無法活動自如，自然會比較吃力。


	27. Day 26 無傷大雅的小打小鬧

隔天早上詹姆斯醒來覺得有點頭痛，畢竟昨晚真的是拼酒拼過頭，同時也羨慕史蒂夫根本喝不醉，打從交往以來自己還真的沒有看過他喝醉的樣子，反而都是自己先喝醉，雖然自己的酒量已經比別人還要好。

由於史蒂夫手受傷不方便，所以做早餐的速度有點慢，慶幸今天不是一般日而是周末，約瑟夫和瑪莎則是在一旁幫忙，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯馬上過去幫忙，一家人又開始一起做飯。

「小花貓，妳在幹嘛？」詹姆斯看見瑪莎把麵粉用在臉上。

「做麵包。」瑪莎開心的做麵包。

「天呀！你們三個根本就是玩了起來。」詹姆斯看見他們三個的臉差點沒笑出來。

「這樣你也和我們一樣。」史蒂夫用右手摸著詹姆斯的臉頰，把麵粉抹在他的臉上。

「史蒂夫！」詹姆斯因為這樣的動作差點沒笑出來。

「很好玩。」約瑟夫也把詹姆斯的右臉頰塗上麵粉。

四個人就這樣開始玩了起來，這樣的小打小鬧只要有時間都會在他們家上演，兩隻狗看見這樣的情形繼續睡覺，這樣無傷大雅的小打小鬧真的很好玩，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很喜歡約瑟夫和瑪莎一起玩。

儘管最後他們需要好好收拾，可是他們卻不亦樂乎，常常打鬧到最後就哈哈大笑，約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡跟史蒂夫以及詹姆斯這樣玩，當然他們會一邊玩一邊把餐點給做好。

今天是做麵包當然就會把麵粉抹在其他人的臉上，史蒂夫和詹姆斯一邊和約瑟夫、瑪莎玩耍一邊把麵包給做好，當把好吃的麵包放入烤箱中後，他們開始打掃起來，以免等下又更髒亂。

「巴奇也跟我們一樣變成小花貓了。」瑪莎開心的說著。

「還說呢！親愛的小公主，都是妳做的。」詹姆斯把瑪莎抱起來蹭蹭她的臉頰。

「嘿嘿！巴奇，好癢。」瑪莎喜歡和詹姆斯這樣玩。

「爸爸受傷，不然可以這樣玩。」約瑟夫看見這樣的情形轉頭看史蒂夫。

「來！」史蒂夫用一隻手把約瑟夫抱起來，然後開始和他玩了起來。

約瑟夫開心的和史蒂夫玩了起來，但是他知道父親手受傷不可以玩太久，之後他們開始收拾廚房的一切，然後去浴室當中把臉洗乾淨，史蒂夫的手不方便詹姆斯而幫忙他。

詹姆斯本來以為他們是在做早餐，結果才發現是午餐，原來他們的早餐是很簡便的生菜沙拉和荷包蛋、培根，自己也在這中間好好吃了一些，麵包是他們準備當點心吃。

一個早上就這樣過去，他們總是有很多事情可以做，史蒂夫和詹姆斯總是會找很多的事情和兩個孩子一起做，約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心可以和他們一起玩，這是他們和孩子們的相處。

「好啦！兩位小朋友，我們去外面散步吧！」詹姆斯看著約瑟夫和瑪莎幫小狗掛上牽繩。

「好！」兩個孩子當然馬上把自己該做的事情做好。

「約瑟夫、瑪莎，把外套給穿好，不然又感冒了。」史蒂夫會提醒寶貝孩子們，確定他們做好保暖的動作。

「知道了！」約瑟夫和瑪莎乖乖的把外套給穿上。

史蒂夫拿外套給詹姆斯，自己也穿好確定保暖好之後才出門，自從上次家裡三個人感冒之後史蒂夫總是會很注意這件事，詹姆斯對於這點沒有太大的意見，總是會乖乖的聽他的話。

約瑟夫和瑪莎則是不想要感冒，上次感冒沒辦法出來又難過，自然會乖乖的聽史蒂夫的話，父親說的話是一定要聽，詹姆斯自從感冒好之後乖乖和史蒂夫去健身，就是不想要再次躺在床上。

周末的早上總是會有這樣的情形出現，詹姆斯知道自己還沒有來這個家的時候史蒂夫也會跟孩子們這樣玩，就算自己加入也沒有任何的改變，只是多了自己跟著他們一起玩。

「好冷！」瑪莎躲在詹姆斯的身邊這樣說。

「小公主，妳可要牽好隊長。」詹姆斯看見瑪莎一直想躲在自己的身後的樣子說。

「隊長和戰士很高興呢！」約瑟夫緊緊的牽著父親的手。

「要小心冬日戰士不要爆衝，不然你牽不住。」史蒂夫會抓好寶貝兒子的手。

兩隻狗看見雪地的樣子真的很興奮，史蒂夫和詹姆斯會要兩個孩子牽好狗，避免兩隻小狗爆衝，約瑟夫和瑪莎肯定會牽好自己的寵物狗，和史蒂夫、詹姆斯一起去中央公園散步。

到了中央公園後約瑟夫和瑪莎把狗放出去，史蒂夫和詹姆斯知道孩子們想要做的事情，絕對會去找空地讓他們去玩耍，不會讓其他人受到任何的傷害，而他們兩人一定會看好孩子們和兩隻小狗。

約瑟夫和瑪莎開始玩了起來，兩個人和兩隻狗開始打雪戰，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，坐在椅子上看著他們玩耍，這樣無傷大雅的小打小鬧在假日幾乎會上演。

「爸爸不能和我們玩。」瑪莎累了之後跑到史蒂夫的身邊去。

「因為我手受傷，等好了之後再和你們玩。」史蒂夫用右手摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「巴奇，等爸爸手好之後，你會跟我們一起玩嗎？」約瑟夫很認真的問詹姆斯。

「會。」詹姆斯親親約瑟夫的小臉蛋。

「巴奇最好了。」約瑟夫很開心詹姆斯會跟他們一起玩。

玩累的美國隊長和冬日戰士乖乖的回到他們的身邊，約瑟夫把牽繩扣在項圈上面，然後把牽繩綁在椅子上，自己才和其他人一起坐在椅子上休息，這樣的動作就是讓小狗不要亂跑，直到他們回家前都是這樣。


	28. Day 27 穿錯衣服

兩天的周末假日一定會有人來拜訪他們，昨天去中央公園玩了一個下午之後，兩個孩子非常的開心，直到傍晚的時候帶著兩隻小狗一起回家，史蒂夫和詹姆斯牽著他們的手一起回家。

今天是周末的最後一天，娜塔莎和克林特來拜訪他們，由於前一天玩的太過火，所以他們今天反而是晚起，由於生理時鐘的關係詹姆斯到了時間差不多還是醒了過來，迷迷糊糊的穿上史蒂夫的衣服。

看見愛人還在睡覺的樣子只是低頭親吻他的臉頰，然後走出去準備早餐給大家吃，兩個孩子還躺在床上睡覺，兩隻狗看見詹姆斯起來的樣子只是抬頭看了一下後又繼續睡，詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，把狗糧放在碗裡後繼續去做自己的事情。

「早餐，親愛的。」史蒂夫醒來之後走到廚房抱詹姆斯，並且親吻自己最愛的人。

「早安，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯在親吻過後笑著打招呼。

「我們好像穿錯衣服了。」史蒂夫看見他們兩人身上的衣服苦笑。

「嘛！沒關係，反正我們身材差不多，只是我比你瘦一點。」詹姆斯覺得不是什麼大不了的事情。

「你穿我的衣服的樣子很性感，我很喜歡，巴克。」史蒂夫輕輕的在詹姆斯的耳邊說著。

「可惜我們現在不能做某件事情，晚上我再來好好的服侍你。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

每天早上他們兩人總是會說調情的話，史蒂夫受傷之後他們之間的肉體關係反而都是詹姆斯主動，而這種事情就晚上再來好好的做那件事情，他可是一點也不介意這件事。

這時候門鈴聲響了起來，史蒂夫去開門看見是自己的寶貝妹妹來拜訪微笑，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形揮揮手表示打招呼，娜塔莎用力的擁抱史蒂夫，約瑟夫和瑪莎也起床走出房間。

「親愛的，今天怎麼會過來？」史蒂夫看見娜塔莎過來感到很疑惑。

「老媽要我帶補品給你，順便來看看我的寶貝小姪女、姪子。」娜塔莎把東西拿給史蒂夫。

史蒂夫把東西接過來然後側身讓娜塔莎和克林特進入屋子裡，兩個孩子看見娜塔莎和克林特來開心的過去和他們擁抱，容易和孩子們打成一片的克林特開始和約瑟夫、瑪莎玩了起來。

娜塔莎把這裡當成自己的家，一屁股坐下來等待詹姆斯的早餐，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫也沒多說什麼，只是進入廚房把東西給詹姆斯，儘管家裡多了兩個人詹姆斯還是有辦法變出好吃的早餐。

有客人的關係他們餐桌上的菜色很豐富，克林特和娜塔莎很開心可以在這裡吃早餐，不枉費他們一早就過來找他們，而且詹姆斯的手藝真的很好，大家很喜歡吃他親自做的飯菜。

「你們兩人穿錯衣服？」身為CIA的娜塔莎看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯身上的衣服問。

「早上起床太過迷糊，所以穿錯衣服。」詹姆斯笑笑的解釋給娜塔莎聽。

「我還以為是你們兩個的情趣。」娜塔莎用曖昧的眼神看著他們兩人。

「娜特。」史蒂夫聽見妹妹說的話感到很不好意思。

克林特把約瑟夫和瑪莎的注意力引開，所以他們兩人根本沒有聽到他們三個說的話，只要克林特在約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會笑個不停，他們很愛聽克林特說的笑話，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯露出微笑。

娜塔莎和克林特留到中午吃過午餐之後才回去，難得的假日當然要好好的和家人相處，史蒂夫可是很樂意他們兩人來拜訪，約瑟夫和瑪莎當然會很開心，絕對會纏著他們很久。

送走娜塔莎和克林特後兩個孩子去午睡，這時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯相視而笑，很有默契的進入房間當中做某件事情，他們總是會趁著孩子們睡覺的時候做這件事，而且今天詹姆斯穿著史蒂夫的衣服真的很吸引他。

「巴克，你真性感。」史蒂夫躺在床上看著詹姆斯跨坐在自己的身上。

「有性感到讓你想要勃起嗎？」詹姆斯脫下他們兩人的褲子後開始玩了起來。

「喔！親愛的巴克，這是當然的。」太過性感的愛人史蒂夫當然會勃起。

「呵呵！親愛的小史蒂夫果然不會讓我失望。」詹姆斯開始幫史蒂夫口交。

史蒂夫享受詹姆斯帶給自己的快感，由於太久沒有發生關係，不禁太早就射在愛人的口中，史蒂夫射在自己的口中後詹姆斯把精液給吞下去，爬上去開始和史蒂夫親吻起來，兩人的生殖器開始摩擦起來。

即使嚐到自己的味道史蒂夫也沒多說什麼，只是用右手摸著詹姆斯胸前的小果實，光是這樣的動作就可以挑起對方的慾望，兩人陰莖的摩擦也讓史蒂夫再次舉起，到最後他們兩人還是把衣服給脫下來。

就算詹姆斯坐在自己的身上，史蒂夫還是可以用自己沒有受傷的右手幫愛人開拓私密處，當然不忘塗上潤滑劑才把手指放進去，光是只有史蒂夫的手指進入自己的體內，詹姆斯就已經覺得很舒服，巴不得史蒂夫的肉棒進入自己的體內。

「天啊！史蒂夫，你真棒！我好想要你，快點幹我！」光是這樣的動作就讓詹姆斯快要受不了。

「巴克，你裡面也很歡迎我，等不及我要進入你的體內嗎？」史蒂夫可以感受到詹姆斯已經有點欲求不滿。

「喔！我真想要你，你的肉棒是最棒的！」詹姆斯抓著史蒂夫的陰莖對準自己的小穴後坐下去。

「巴克，你真棒，這裡也很想要。」感受到自己的陰莖進入愛人的體內史蒂夫覺得很爽，然後用右手摸著他的陰莖。

礙於史蒂夫手受傷的關係詹姆斯自己動了起來，這樣的抽插動作讓兩人感到很舒服，自己也忍不住釋放在史蒂夫的身上，只是在史蒂夫還沒達到高潮前詹姆斯又舉了起來，詹姆斯只好繼續下去。

史蒂夫用右手把詹姆斯的精液沾在手上，拿到自己的嘴邊舔了起來，這樣的動做好不情色，讓詹姆斯更是想要繼續下去，只能一邊抽動一邊呻吟，最後兩人雙雙達到高潮，詹姆斯才拔開親吻自己最愛的人史蒂夫。


	29. Day 28 一方受輕傷

幾個月後史蒂夫的手好了，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯很開心，更開心的人就是想找他練手的海拉，知道史蒂夫的手好的那一刻，海拉馬上邀請他和詹姆斯過萊奧丁森家玩，順便帶孩子一起過來。

聽見海拉找他們過去史蒂夫就知道她想要做什麼事情，詹姆斯之前有答應過她一些事情，和她好好的博鬥一下，肯定是海拉這幾天有空才會邀他們過去，畢竟索爾每次都被海拉壓著打。

看樣子羅根和史考特也被邀請過去，海拉總是會想要找人練練手，自家弟弟對她來說實在是太過弱小，每次只有被壓著打的份，另外一位弟弟可是父母親的寶貝，海拉可不會跟他動手，自然會找史蒂夫、羅根和詹姆斯過去。

「海拉想要找人練手，結果索爾被打的很慘。」洛基看見他們過來的樣子微笑。

「我記得索爾的身手很好，怎麼面對海拉就不行？」詹姆斯對於這點感到很疑惑。

「這個嘛！你去和海拉對打一下就知道。」史蒂夫對此說不太出來。

「海拉真的很強，連我和史蒂夫都不一定每次都可以贏她。」羅根很清楚海拉的實力在哪裡。

對於史蒂夫和羅根說的話讓詹姆斯感到很疑惑，洛基也只是笑笑的沒有告訴他什麼，反正最後自己會知道，既來之則安之，現在先把孩子們安頓好就好，其他的事情就不需要去想那麼多。

洛基帶他們去奧丁森家的格鬥場，與其說格鬥場不如說是訓練室，海拉和索爾會在這裡練手，練到最後索爾進入軍隊的時候可以說是打遍天下無敵手，只可惜遇到史蒂夫和羅根會被打敗。

史蒂夫和羅根是軍人世家的孩子，自然打小就在練習格鬥，會贏過索爾不是什麼大不了的事情，練來練去大家的身手也變的很好，而且索爾從小就沒贏過海拉和史蒂夫。

「史蒂夫、小鹿，來陪我練練手，跟我那笨弟弟練手超無聊的。」海拉笑笑的看著史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「史蒂夫，我真不知道你和羅根為什麼可以贏我老姐？」索爾在旁邊喘氣，對於自家姊姊不手下留情感到很頭痛。

「這個嘛！大概是因為我和羅根精通很多武術。」史蒂夫準備好之後就上場和海拉練手。

「那是因為你太蠢了，笨弟弟。」海拉很高興可以和史蒂夫練手。

詹姆斯聽見他們說的話苦笑，孩子們剛剛被洛基帶走，自己和羅根在一旁看著就好，等下就換自己和羅根上場，看見他們打的難分難捨的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，史蒂夫和海拉都沒手下留情。

自己有和史蒂夫練習過，詹姆斯發現到愛人真的深藏不露，怪不得史蒂夫會在軍隊中有美國隊長的稱號，不管腦袋好身手也好，雖然自己的身手也不錯，可是史蒂夫比自己還略勝一籌。

這樣看海拉和史蒂夫對打的樣子就知道他們兩人的身手也不錯，雖然海拉被史蒂夫扔出去很多次，她也不甘示弱的把他丟出去過很多次，兩人可以說是不相上下，索爾和羅根很淡定的看著，詹姆斯則是有些訝異。

「呼！海拉，妳還真不留情。」對打過後史蒂夫拿起毛巾擦汗。

「小豆芽，還是你不會讓我失望，我那笨弟弟真不如你。」海拉很高興可以和史蒂夫練手。

「嘛！索爾還是很厲害。」史蒂夫聽見海拉說的話苦笑。

「小鹿，過來跟我練練手，我會手下留情的。」海拉微笑的看著詹姆斯。

詹姆斯聽見海拉說的話乖乖的上場去和她練手，熱身完畢之後就和海拉打了起來，羅根和史蒂夫看著這樣的情況沒有多說什麼，既然海拉把羅根放到最後，肯定會對詹姆斯手下留情。

史蒂夫一點也不擔心詹姆斯被海拉傷到，他知道愛人的實力不需要太過擔心，就算打不過海拉也不會傷到什麼，最多扭傷手之類的而已，不會像被索爾那樣打的那樣慘。

跟海拉對打詹姆斯才知道眼前的女人實力有多麼的厲害，他慶幸自己的能力還不差，不然大概無法應付，現在他總算知道為什麼索爾會應付不了自家姊姊，他而且還要慶幸海拉手下留情。

「痛！」詹姆斯擋下海拉的攻擊之後發現自己扭傷手。

「哎呀！扭傷啦！這樣就不能繼續下去，不然史蒂夫會生氣。」海拉聽見詹姆斯的喊話而停手。

「真是抱歉，下次我會好好認真的和你練手。」詹姆斯有些不好意思的說。

「沒關係，小鹿你的身手對我而言是小菜一碟，多和史蒂夫練練之後再來跟我對打吧！」海拉笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

聽見海拉說的話詹姆斯苦笑，他乖乖的下場換羅根上場，史蒂夫幫詹姆斯冰敷扭傷的手，還好扭傷不嚴重不需要擔心那麼多，海拉的實力真的很強，看索爾從小被打到全身瘀青就知道。

如果沒有一定的身手肯定會被海拉虐的體無完膚，詹姆斯只是扭傷手不過只是小事情，對於這點史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，親親詹姆斯的臉頰安撫他，收到愛人的安慰詹姆斯很開心。

海拉對羅根沒有手下留情，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形很訝異，沒想到羅根竟然可以和海拉打成平分秋色，史蒂夫和海拉打的時候也是平分秋色，自己和索爾則是被海拉占上風。

「海拉的實力真的很強，怪不得索爾打不過。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼說。

「羅根可是在第一次就和海拉打成平手，這點可是讓索爾嚇到。」史蒂夫柔柔詹姆斯被扭傷的地方。

「你從小和海拉打也是平分秋色。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫的實力。

史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己的實力在哪裡自己當然清楚，更不用說海拉的實力在哪裡，從小豆芽的自己就和海拉練手，雙方的實力在哪裡都知曉，自然會平分秋色。


	30. Day 29 意外的求婚

同居有段時間，史蒂夫早就想要和詹姆斯求婚，只是一直沒找到機會跟他求婚，約瑟夫和瑪莎可是很喜歡詹姆斯早點成為他們的家人，成為他們另外一位父親，今天來到奧丁森家，史蒂夫有串通好友們幫忙。

洛基知道史蒂夫想要和詹姆斯求婚，為了這點全家上上下下開始幫忙他，不過自己一點也不想要插手，海拉和索爾可是很用心在幫忙，對於洛基的態度他們沒打算說什麼，畢竟洛基和詹姆斯是好朋友。

當海拉找史蒂夫和詹姆斯過來前，史蒂夫打電話和索爾商量事情，也順便和海拉商量事情，就是打算要和詹姆斯求婚，想要給自己最愛的人一個驚喜，這個驚喜是求婚的驚喜。

「巴克，手還好嗎？」史蒂夫擔心的問著自己最愛的人。

「沒事，過幾天就會好。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫擔心的樣子親吻他。

「沒事就好，不然我會擔心。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「呵呵。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「小鹿，今天就留下來吃飯吧！我可想要和我寶貝教女玩。」海拉和羅根對打完後告訴詹姆斯。

詹姆斯聽見海拉說的話後點頭沒多說什麼，羅根柔柔自己的肩膀，剛剛和海拉練手他們兩人可是沒有放水，難免會受到一些小傷害，只是肌肉有些痠痛其他沒有太大的感覺。

洛基看見他們過來就知道海拉已經練完，詹姆斯的手扭傷是很正常的事情，索爾狼狽的樣子讓自己很想笑，不得不說索爾每次被海拉打的時候就會變成這樣，羅根和史蒂夫毫髮無傷的樣子洛基一點也不意外。

瑪莎看見海拉馬上跑過去，她最喜歡自己的教母，即使現在最寵自己的教父也在她還是跑到海拉的身邊，羅根看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，反而是去找史考特和自己的寶貝兒女。

「海拉，爸爸今天要和巴奇求婚嗎？」瑪莎被海拉抱起來後在她的耳邊問。

「呵呵，是啊！我們等等看囉！」海拉親親寶貝教女的臉頰，她可是很清楚史蒂夫的計畫。

晚餐時間詹姆斯看見桌上的菜色是那樣的豐盛，而且都是自己喜歡吃的菜色，他有點疑惑的看著史蒂夫，對方只是微笑的看著他，似乎沒有多說什麼，即使有這樣的疑惑詹姆斯也沒多問。

中途史蒂夫離開座位一下子，對此詹姆斯有點疑惑，實在不懂為什麼史蒂夫會離開座位，其他人只是笑笑的看著他，似乎沒有想要多說什麼，很快史蒂夫就出現，甚至端出一盤好吃的料理。

史蒂夫從中拿出一個禮物給詹姆斯，看見愛人回來並且拿禮物給自己詹姆斯更是疑惑，看樣子史蒂夫是想要給自己一個驚喜，不知道這個驚喜會帶給自己什麼樣的感覺。

「巴克，打開來看看。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「史蒂夫，這是什麼東西？」詹姆斯很疑惑後開始慢慢拆起禮物。

「你打開就知道。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「嗯。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫想要給自己一個驚喜。

詹姆斯好奇的打開禮物盒，打開發現之後是放戒指的盒子和一封信，史蒂夫什麼話都沒有說讓他感到很疑惑，拿起信件看了之後知道史蒂夫想要求婚，戒指是他們去逛街時看到的，沒想到史蒂夫竟然會買下來。

信上的話語是讓詹姆斯那樣感動，他感動的看著史蒂夫，對方微笑的看著自己，然後又看見對方輕輕的握著自己的手，親吻自己的額頭，這種感動只有史蒂夫可以給自己，這點詹姆斯很清楚。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見這樣的情形很開心，索爾和洛基什麼話都沒有說，海拉只是笑笑的看著這樣的情況，羅根和史考特微笑的看著，其他孩子們很開心可以看見這樣的情形。

「巴克，你願意跟我結婚嗎？」史蒂夫握著詹姆斯的手問著。

「我願意、我願意，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯當然會很願意和史蒂夫結婚。

史蒂夫小心翼翼的幫詹姆斯套上戒指，這樣他們兩人就是未婚夫，看見詹姆斯這樣乾脆的答應自己史蒂夫真的很開心，同時也開心的親吻自己最愛的人，不過因為身邊有朋友的關係他們不會太過。

詹姆斯當然會答應史蒂夫的求婚，他就是打算要和他在一起，最近愛人的動作讓他知道對方想要給自己一個驚喜，沒想到這個驚喜是跟自己求婚，能夠和他成為一家人真的很開心。

交往到現在詹姆斯一直覺得史蒂夫是個很貼心的人，約瑟夫和瑪莎又是很可愛的孩子，這個家庭能夠接納自己讓他真的很開心，等到史蒂夫求婚他自然會答應他，會永遠待在他身邊。

「巴奇以後是我們的家人。」瑪莎很開心詹姆斯答應史蒂夫的求婚。

「我很高興成為你們的家人。」詹姆斯微笑的看著他們。

「巴奇，我愛你。」約瑟夫用力的抱住詹姆斯。

「謝謝，我也愛你，喬治。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

史蒂夫把人攬在自己的懷裡，詹姆斯靠在愛人的懷裡什麼話都沒說，洛基看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，自己的好友肯定是以夫為天，羅根和史考特看見只是笑笑的沒說什麼，海拉和索爾微笑，很高興他們兩人可以真正的正式在一起。

套在自己手上的戒指是那樣的沉重，這是一個承諾，這個承諾詹姆斯很清楚，就像史蒂夫想了很久之後才願意和自己求婚，他知道這是一個很重要的承諾，這是一個既簡單又複雜的承諾。

「巴克，我愛你。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯微笑的看著愛人。

不過詹姆斯沒想到史蒂夫會在索爾家求婚，在朋友的見證之下自己真的很開心，這樣表示說史蒂夫是絕對不可以反悔，而他們是會永遠在一起，未來會一起攜手走下去，直到時間的盡頭。


	31. Day 30 滾床單

結婚當天史蒂夫和詹姆斯找了自己最好的朋友當伴郎，索爾和洛基當然很開心可以做他們的伴郎，他們兩人找了兩位最好的朋友成為自己的伴郎，所以羅根和朗洛姆也一起過來幫忙。

小花童當然是他們家的寶貝孩子，為了熱鬧一點幾乎是把所有的孩子們來當花童，東尼總算盼望到史蒂夫結婚，自然很開心和布魯斯一起過來參加，史蒂夫和詹姆斯的婚禮果然會很熱鬧。

娜塔莎握緊克林特的手參加自家兄長的婚禮，看見養父母開心的樣子她也很開心，大家熱熱鬧鬧的參加這場婚禮，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯也很開心，這樣表示說他們是很幸福的人。

「好啦！今天我就把瑪莎和喬治帶回家，你們兩人就好好度過美好的夜晚。」娜塔莎眨眨眼睛告訴自己的兄長。

「娜特。」史蒂夫聽見妹妹的暗示有些不好意思。

「喔！親愛的娜特，我真感謝妳的幫忙，我家的甜心寶貝們就交給妳啦！」詹姆斯笑笑的告訴娜塔莎。

「當然，祝福你們有個美好的夜晚。」娜塔莎帶著瑪莎和約瑟夫離開。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯回家後面面相覷，然後看了對方之後相視而笑，愣了一下之後才開始有了動作，急忙扯著對方的衣服，想要扯掉對方的衣服準備做他們想要做的事情。

就這樣婚禮上的西裝從門口脫到房間，一件又一件落在地板上直到兩人都光裸身子，史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯，這個吻這樣的熱烈，熱烈到想要繼續和對方在一起，而兩人的生殖器就這樣一邊摩擦一邊勃起。

詹姆斯就這樣被史蒂夫壓在床上，史蒂夫跪下來幫詹姆斯口交，把詹姆斯的腳放在自己的肩膀上，然後緩緩的幫他口交，這樣刺激的動作讓詹姆斯差點忍不住，他沒想到史蒂夫的技巧是那樣好。

「史蒂夫……」詹姆斯喘著氣喊著愛人的名字。

「忍不住就射出來。」史蒂夫說完就繼續幫詹姆斯口交。

詹姆斯果然忍不住的射精在史蒂夫的口中，看見對方吞下自己的精液，然後抬起自己的雙腳開始在愛撫自己小穴，然後拿出潤滑劑沾在手上慢慢的開發愛人的後穴，這樣讓詹姆斯又勃起。

史蒂夫果然是很了解詹姆斯的敏感點在哪裡，光是用手指就可以讓詹姆斯勃起，自己的身體早已經習慣史蒂夫的一切，自然而然會迎合他，光是這樣就讓詹姆斯又差點射精。

直到史蒂夫進入詹姆斯體內後對方又忍不住射精在他身上，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著自己最愛的人，然後低頭親吻他，之後開始抽插起來，一直撞擊愛人的敏感點。

「巴克，舒服嗎？」史蒂夫一邊抽插一邊問。

「啊……哈……好舒服……」詹姆斯好喜歡史蒂夫在自己的體內撞擊。

「天呀！巴克，你真的很歡迎我。」史蒂夫可以感受到詹姆斯的小穴是那樣的歡迎自己。

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……，快……，我還要……，繼續操我……」每次感受到史蒂夫撞擊自己的敏感點詹姆斯是那樣的舒服。

一邊抽動史蒂夫也不放過詹姆斯胸前的果實，然後摸摸愛人的陰莖，這樣的動作讓詹姆斯很受不了，這樣的刺激讓自己無法多說什麼，只能努力的呻吟直到兩人達到高潮，現在的他陷入情慾當中根本無法有任何的理智在。

每天晚上只要有時間他們都會滾床單，史蒂夫的技巧很好這點詹姆斯很清楚，一定會讓兩人都享受到才會停止，這也是為什麼詹姆斯很喜歡和史蒂夫做愛，能夠找到和自己旗鼓相當的人當然是最好。

在性愛過程中詹姆斯總是很享受史蒂夫帶給自己的快感，直到最後史蒂夫射精在他的體內，等到兩人雙雙達到高潮之後史蒂夫會帶著詹姆斯去浴室洗澡，清理過後才會好好休息，沒有清理乾淨的話肯定是會拉肚子。

「喔！史蒂夫，你真棒！」兩人雙雙達到高潮過後詹姆斯用力的親吻自己最愛的人。

「巴克，你簡直就是……」史蒂夫真的很喜歡和詹姆斯做愛。

「親愛的史蒂薇，抱我去浴室洗澡。」詹姆斯主動迎合史蒂夫。

「好。」史蒂夫很樂意抱詹姆斯去洗澡。

在浴室當中的兩人又再一次發生關係，等到他們從浴室當中出來詹姆斯已經昏昏欲睡，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫當然會把人抱回床上，然後把人抱在自己的懷裡睡覺，躺在床上睡覺的時候詹姆斯靠在史蒂夫的懷裡睡覺。

婚後的第二天早上他們還是跟以往一樣，早上的男人可是很衝動，因此他們兩人早上醒來的時候又來一次，把握在孩子們回來之前的時候做了一次，讓詹姆斯差點起不來。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形馬上幫詹姆斯按摩，他知道要是讓愛人下不了床孩子們肯定會覺得很奇怪，為了避免這樣的情形史蒂夫當然要好好的幫愛人按摩，讓他可以舒服一些，畢竟不管怎樣他都不希望愛人感到很不舒服。

「好累！不過我很喜歡。」詹姆斯笑笑的跟史蒂夫說。

「我也很喜歡，巴克你太棒了。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我要吃培根加蛋的早餐。」詹姆斯開心的和史蒂夫點餐。

「遵命！」史蒂夫很樂意去幫詹姆斯煮早餐。

詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，然後乖乖下床等史蒂夫做好早餐，享受一下兩人的單獨早餐，畢竟等到孩子們回家後他們可就沒有什麼單獨相處的時間，一起享用早餐是多麼幸福的事情。

快要中午的時候約瑟夫和瑪莎回到家，史蒂夫和詹姆斯開心的迎接他們兩人，對於他們來說約瑟夫和瑪莎可是他們的甜心寶貝，今天史蒂夫不會讓詹姆斯進入廚房煮飯，讓他在客廳當中和孩子們玩耍。

真正成為一家人以後他們的生活還是和以往一樣沒有改變，史蒂夫看著詹姆斯和約瑟夫、瑪莎玩在一起的樣子微笑，然後就專心的用今天的中餐，幸福就是那樣的簡單。（全文完）


End file.
